LA OTRA CARA DE LA PASIÓN
by guerrera de la noche
Summary: ES UNA HISTORIA TOTALMENTE DIFERENTES NO ES ANIME NI DE PELICULAS O LIBROS, se trata de la vida de carolina y su hermana maaria las cuales tiene que pasar por cosas difíciles, pero dando al final el resultado de un amor, de el deseo y la pasion con sus respectivos amados leen y opinen denle una oportunidad


**LA OTRA CARA DE LA PASION**

 **DIANA BARRERA**

CAPITULO 1: UN DESTINO CRUEL E INSENSATO

Mi nombre es carolina barreda…. A pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella murió me sentí demasiado deprimida y olvide todo porque sin ella yo no era nada ni nadie ella era todo lo que yo tenía de familia y me Asia muy feliz tenerla a mi lado ya que ella siempre cuido de mi bueno en eso siempre fue una persona tan buena y atenta también era buena cocinera , era demasiado amable e ingenua , en verdad aun no puedo creer como es que pude mantenerla a mi lado tanto tiempo , porque ...siempre habían hombres que querían apoderarse de su ternura e ingenuidad de su amor y cariño era tan pura que ningún pensamiento malo pasaba por su mente , ella era una persona fuera de este mundo porque aun creía en el amor y la esperanza de algún día encontrar su verdadero amor .

A pesar de mis esfuerzo aun así no logre tenerla tanto tiempo, porque como todo joven tiende a soñar con estar con la persona que ama sin importarle lastimarse a sí misma.

Bueno eso creía yo hasta que me di cuenta de lo que en verdad mi hermana deseaba …

Era una temporada cálida y plena Para mí y María la vida era tranquila y llena de sentimientos de amor y respeto, en ese entonces nosotras no nos imaginábamos que tendríamos que sufrir tanto para conseguir lo que queríamos, pensábamos en que todo saldría bien si ellos estaban a nuestro lado, pero como todo lo bueno tiene una fecha límite todo se echó a perder. Los bueno tiempos se acabaron cuando mi padre conoció a una mujer , una gitana era muy hermosa de piel blanca , cabello negro largo algo rizado y de ojos cafés , en ese momento mi padre quedo fascinado con aquella mujer que no se dio de cuenta del daño que le causaba a nuestra madre Elizabeth , a pesar de que mi madre sabia sobre su engaño jamás le dijo nada para que nosotras no nos preocupáramos y así dándole a mi padre muchos más aires de pasión y de deseos por aquella mujer , ella bien sabía que él estaba comprometido con una mujer muy bella pero aun así el jamás le puso atención a sus necesidades cuando estaba enferma no le importaba simplemente nos ordenaba traer una yerbas medicinales que se utilizaban para desinfectar heridas o para curarlas , cuando se estaba enfermos por algo se machacaban y se preparaban una especie de infusiones que hacían que el cuerpo de la persona recuperara su fuerza , pero la enfermedad de mi madre en lugar de desaparecer aumentaba , por alguna razón fuimos descuidadas por que no entendimos que era lo que ella deseaba, ella quería hacernos felices a nosotras a pesar de su sufrimiento no le importó arriesgar su vida entera trabajando pero su salud cada vez empeoraba aún más .

Mi padre consiente de su egoísmo planea algo desagradable para acabar con la vida de mi madre, pero bueno ella estaba consciente de que el amor se había acabado que no importaría que esfuerzos hiciera para tratar de retenerlo a su lado no importaría el ya no la amaba y probablemente jamás la había amado.

En verdad maría estaba muy preocupada por la salud de nuestra madre, lo que más me disgustaba era no poder ayudarla aun que le diéramos la medicina no le servía de nada. Camilo siempre fue el mejor amigo de mi madre, lo más probable es que sean amigos desde la infancia él siempre la admiro por su fortaleza y su carácter, siempre la amo pero mi madre tuvo que olvidarse de ese amor por su amigo, tuvo que amar a mi padre porque su matrimonio era arreglado y su deber como hija única era dar honor a su familia mediante ese matrimonio arreglado, al enterarse camilo de la enfermedad de mi madre viajo al pueblo.

Al enterarse de lo temeraria que era su enfermedad no tardó en llegar a la casa, llego allí con una cara de preocupación que se le veía hasta en la sonrisa fingida que ponía para que mi madre no se sintiera mal por ello.

Mi madre se enteró que el vendría a verla se emocionó tanto, después de haber estado separados por tanto tiempo era algo que la ponía de un humor tan cálido.

Estando en la pieza sentado junto a la cama de mi madre dijo:

_Elizabeth porque sigues con él, acaso el si te hace feliz.

_ no, no es eso es solo que yo no, no puedo dejar a mis hijas sin padre.

_comprendo muy bien a lo que te refieres pero, como puedes vivir feliz de esa manera si incluso tus hijas temen a que él te lastime en cualquier momento, a pesar de que ha pasado tanto tiempo yo aún te amo, tanto como cuando éramos jóvenes

_ camilo eres una persona única, te agradezco pero yo no puedo corresponderte.

_pero porque el ya no está aquí.

_ Porque, mi cuerpo no aguantaría, ya no soy tan joven y como de seguro ya sabes mi cuerpo está débil y estoy tan delicada que me considero una inútil.

_eso no importa, a mí no me importa si no puedes hacer grandes esfuerzo para eso yo estaría a tu lado a las niñas jamás les faltaría nada, sé que dirás que soy un aprovechado pero desde que nos separamos hace 16 años siempre quise besarte de nuevo .

Se acercó a ella con tanta delicadeza, él tomo su mano se sentía la respiración del uno acercándose al otro se cruzaban sus miradas llenas de extenuante amor de deseo de poseerse el uno al otro , se besaron con tanto amor , que podría decirse que si alguien los hubiera visto sentirían muchos celos .por sus demostraciones de amor tan afectuosas.

Se aferraron con tanta ilusión de que su amor perdurara, sin importares si los descubrían en el acto, cada vez que se besaban era como si volvieran a ser jóvenes , cuando se veían en la parte trasera de un jardín era tan secreto , tan romántico solamente ellos se amarían en ese lugar …..Un lugar solo para los dos.

María y yo sabíamos que mi madre nunca había sido feliz al lado de mi padre, es por eso que jamás la reprochamos por tener ese amorío con camilo, después de unos cuantos días mi madre se enteró de que nosotras sabíamos su secreto, su amor con camilo, ella se apeno mucho por lo sucedido y se echó a llorar, se avergonzó por avernos mentido, María le dijo.

_ Madre. No llores no hay porque avergonzarse después de que los separaron ustedes merecen ser felices.

_ es cierto, María tiene razón de todas formas mi padre jamás te hizo feliz simplemente te lastimo a ti y tu orgullo, no hay nada más vergonzoso que llorar por alguien sin importancia

_hijas, se los agradezco, es que yo siempre lo ame a él y a nadie más pero ustedes saben que el deber es primero.

Bueno ya que acabamos con el romanticismo , es mejor que preparemos la Sena , camilo vendrá mañana y lo mejor será tener algo preparado para su regreso ya que se fue a comprar tu vestido , aun no puedo creer que te casaras con el madre .

_ Sí, que emocionada estoy

Bien en ese caso yo voy al mercado con María a traer algo de verduras, y tal vez algunas especias para algún brebaje bien.

Mi hermana y yo bajamos al mercado y compramos muchas cosas, algo de pescado, me esforcé para que María hablara un poco más con las personas del mercado, pero no funciono como siempre tan callada y reservada

Ella siempre se caracterizó por ser una persona muy dulce tan callada, siempre se esforzaba por ayudar a los demás cuando había problemas siempre estaba hay ayudando aunque no conociera a las personas que ayudaba no le importaba siempre fue así.

Al regresar a casa encontramos a mi madre muerta, a su lado estaba mi padre sentado como si nada sonriendo, en ese momento me asuste tanto, ¿Por qué sonríe de esa manera? ¿Porque nos miras como si nada hubiera pasado? Eso me pregunte tenía esa mirada fría con ella me decía que ya no podríamos vivir bien nuca más que la vida sería una tortura que la esperanza se había acabado que ya no había nada que valiera la pena .acaso ese era nuestro destino morir con nuestra madre solo por sus celos irracionales, si el jamás la amo porque no la dejo ir.

Al darme de cuenta María estaba teniendo un ataque nervioso , lo único que pude hacer fue echarnos a correr , tuvimos que escondernos en una montaña cercana , lo único que sabía era que ese territorio le pertenecía a una familia que fue muy reconocida muchos años atrás , estábamos escondiéndonos detrás de un viejo árbol . Estábamos tratando de hacer silencio cuando de repente se siente la respiración de alguien lo único que pensé en ese momento fue que todo había terminado abrace a María con tanta fuerza y dije "pagaras muy caro lo que haz echo, mi madre jamás te amo, siempre amo a camilo y tú le quitaste todo lo que ella quiso mientras te revolcabas con cualquier otra, que bueno que ella ya no está en este mundo "

Pero al parecer era solo mi imaginación así que simplemente me guarde todo lo que tenía que decir y decidí irme de allí lo más rápido posible

CAPITULO 2: SENTIMIENTOS DE FRUSTRACION AL VORDE DE LA LOCURA

Mi hermana y yo tuvimos que salir de la sabana para irnos a cualquier otro lugar, nos fuimos con lo poco que teníamos yo llevaba algo de dinero alcanzaba a penas para algo de comida llegamos a una ciudad llama tunian en ese lugar los ricos eran ricos y los podres eran pobres haya se basaban en el poderío para ellos la naturaleza y las personas eran simplemente experimentos genéticos ..

María y yo llegamos a una casa algo antigua pero muy bien cuidada una pareja de ansíanos que Vivian solos, ellos tenían tres hijos y dos hijas, todos ya en sociedad todos se marcharon en busca de sueños y oportunidades, es por eso que la pareja de esposos ya bastante tiempo que vivían solos se tenían el uno al otro.

Le conté a ellos todo lo sucedido, al parecer se conmovieron por tal tragedia pero aun así, yo desconfiaba algo de ellos porque en ese momento yo no estaba para confiar en nadie, al decir verdad me sorprendí por que no todo el mundo acepta a dos extrañas en su casa de buenas a primeras él se llamaba Yuma y ella Mao transcurrió toda una semana desde que nos quedamos con Yuma y Mao al parecer a mi hermana le agradaba estar en este lugar no puedo negar que sea un lugar tranquilo y acogedor pero mi padre de seguro nos estará pisando los talones es por eso que para mí el pensar en quedarme era algo imposible

Lo único que me interesa es que María este segura y que esté totalmente bien, lo único que me tenía aún más preocupada es que Mao y Yuma se vieran envueltos en nuestro problema familiar es por eso que al contarle los sucedido evite mencionarles la manera en la que los dos amantes murieron solo por conseguir algo de libertad y recuperar su tiempo perdido pero al parecer para mi madre y para camilo el tiempo se detuvo uno detrás del otro.

Probablemente así debía de ser, no se puede amar eternamente a alguien pero lo único que en verdad si se puede hacer es corresponderle como tal, no sé si mis palabras sean justificables pero aun así yo creo que para amar se necesita tener deseos de hacerlo, para mí eso siempre fue algo que jamás llegaría a hacer mi madre sufrió a causa del maltrato de mi padre y por su maldita indiferencia pero lo que es peor que a pesar de no amarla la quería para él solo.

Siempre fue una persona tan egoísta que simplemente le importaba su bien a pesar de todo mi madre pudo ser feliz aunque fuera tan poco tiempo , en ese tiempo la vimos brillar y sonreír como nunca estaba tan feliz el solo acordarme de ello me causa gran nostalgia pero bueno de ahora en adelante para mí lo único que me importa es marcar un camino para que María consiga todo lo que desea sin importar el costo para mi ella es tan importante que no importaría si tuviera que arrasar con quien se me atravesara lo único que en verdad importa es que ella viva tan tranquila , no quiero que sufra lo mismo que nuestra madre tal vez quiero que sea feliz pero no quiero que sufra , no quiero que se enamore jamás para que nunca se tenga que ir, tal vez suene tan egoísta pero sin ella , de que valdría vivir en un mundo lleno de tristeza y de dolor .

Los sentimientos de María son tan puros y bueno esa energía de amor y confianza que transmite alegra a los demás, siento algo de celos a causa de su brillo porque yo no puedo brillar así porque es tan difícil hacerlo si ella lo hace con tanta naturalidad .

¿Por qué para mi es tan difícil expresarme como ella lo hace? sería correcto tratar de ser aun que sea un poco como ella, me sentiría bien intentándolo o simplemente será un capricho mío, en fin por ahora tratare de mantenerla alejada de toda maldad ya fue suficiente al ver a nuestro padre , es decir él es alguien que en verdad no merece estar en este mundo, tiene tanta vida es feliz , tiene una mujer que sinceramente no sé si lo ame , o simplemente lo tenga como distracción es por eso que desde ahora cortare todo lazo sanguíneo que nos une de manera desesperante y probablemente es algo sofocante por eso a ese bastardo se lo dejare a esa mujer tal vez ella sea la indicada para hacerlo reaccionar , claro si es que es capaz.

Pasaron dos meces y no logre encontrar trabajo al parecer en ese momento tanto el trabajo como la comida escaseaba, la economía no estaba muy bien que digamos es por eso que decidí irme de ahí aunque María no deseaba irse la tuve que obligar, cometí un error al dejar que se acostumbrara al cariño familiar.

Me sentí demasiado incomoda al ver que para Mao María se había convertido como en otra de sus hijas y me pareció que alejarlas no sería bueno, pero aun así me la lleve sé que las lastime pero era necesario si quería que ella viviera trate lo más mínimamente posible en ponerlas en contacto no quería que algo malo les pasara a ellos por nuestra culpa.

María – perdóname sé que le cogiste cariño, pero si no nos hubiéramos ido seguramente les hubiera pasado algo (se quedó tan callada no me quiso hablar en todo el camino) la preocupación me mataba no quería comer ni siquiera dormía pensando en ellos, innecesariamente me confundí por las emociones de María normalmente ella dejaría que la abrazara para consolarla pero al parecer soy más una molestia que una ayuda.

No puedo esperar a que ella me acepte después de haberle separado de esa manera, por ahora esperare que ella se calme espero que sea pronto, verla de esa manera e ignorándome es algo que detesto llegamos a cerin solamente esperaba que todo saliera bien pero de echo nada fue como yo lo esperaba al parecer Damián ya nos estaba esperando, fue una gran sorpresa cuando se acercó a María y la abrazo al parecer quería unir más sus lasos .

Que estupidez es tan ridículo pensar que después de tanto tiempo él quiere quererla a ella que ridiculez el amor es algo que no espero abarcar en algún momento de mi vida, si algo así llegase a pásame probablemente resultaría lastimada por lo tanto es mejor que yo me aleje de esa clase de entusiasmo hacia el amor y su supuesto significado.

nos llevaron a la fuerza , él estaba tan feliz al tenerla cerca y como siempre trate de no perder la compostura en ese momento deseaba acabar con ese masoquista … en fin yo no estaba segura de que quería en realidad pero aun así no me descuide en ningún momento porque si lo hubiera hecho de seguro ahora estaríamos muertas .

Mi hermana a pesar de tenerle tanto miedo, se sentía feliz por volver a verlo, me asuste demasiado porque al saber ella muy bien el peligro que representaba ese momento al estar con él, pasaban horas y horas hablando de sus vidas de como habíamos logrado sobrevivir estos dos meses que incomodo es que ella fuera tan ingenua callo en su trampa disfrazada de confianza y amor familiar.

Bueno la circunstancias me dieron tiempo para en pensar en esos momentos era que a pesar de todo ella era la única que podría perdonar….esa clase de errores momentáneos bueno eso supuse yo pero al decir verdad ella estaba feliz y de alguna forma yo también lo estaba , nos quedamos allí por mucho tiempo y en el transcurso de ese tiempo me di cuenta de que el viejo había cambiado un poco ( aunque deteste admitirlo eso fue lo que pensé en ese momento ).

Probablemente el suspenso y la angustia de tener a mi padre me afectaron más de lo que yo esperaba, para empeorar y aumentar mi estrés me tuve que enfermar eso. Fue. De lo peor… tenía tan mala suerte que probablemente estaba más preocupada por vigilar los movimientos de mi padre que no cuide mi salud y empeore.

Definitivamente ese tiempo que dure enferma mi padre se tomó más libertad y empezó a pasar tiempo con migo.

Cómo te sientes hija

Eso a usted no le incumbe

Pero, de que estas hablando soy tu padre por lo tanto es obvio que me interesa tu salud

Jajajajajaj. que usted diga eso se oye tan real ante los ojos y ternura de mi hermana pero para mí eso que llama amor se refleja en su cara como un vil engaño

Como sea soy tu padre por lo tanto, cuidare de ti sin importar que digas, te casaras tal y como tu hermana.

Pero de que está hablando? , escúchame muy bien yo seré quien decida con quien estarán ya que son mis pequeñas así que nada de lo que digas o hagas te servirá de nada es por eso que puedes ir acostumbrándote a vivir de esta manera , por eso mañana conocerás al prometido de tu hermana y la otra semana al tuyo .

Pero eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo porque debería de aceptar yo sus peticiones (Ja) eso sería demasiado ridículo, de hecho no te lo estoy pidiendo te lo estoy exigiendo. Así que mañana te levantas y arreglas a tu hermana y de paso te bañas no te has bañado en toda una semana ya apestas, donde trates de poner oposición te aseguro que te arrepentirás por que ten por seguro que también lastimaras a María entendido.

-si

En ese momento me dio tanta ira que casi colapso, fue tan desesperante saber sus malditas intenciones y no poder hacer nada.

Sinceramente me estaba cansado de esperar que él se distrajera aunque sea un poco para poder llevármela de ahí pero de hecho no fue así estaba demasiado atento a mis movimientos.

Esto es algo que de una u otra forma me hizo sentir muy débil teniendo en cuenta las cosas que nos rodeaban tengo que admitir que me estaba acostumbrando a vivir en esa enorme casa pero aun así no estaba segura de confiarme o no.

Pero la poca confianza que tenía cambio al día siguiente, simplemente por el hecho de que al llegar el prometido de mi hermana sé que es algo ridículo lo que voy a decir pero todo ese cariño a los bueno gustos de mi hermana y los elogios que en algún momento de la vida le dije se fueron al caño. El tipo era buen mozo bien parecido pero aun así era masoquista, demasiado indiscreto y algo altanero por lo cual me preocupe aún más porque mi hermana es tan delicada , que simplemente me dedique en toda la reunión a mirarlo mal jajá lo cual afectaría el comportamiento de todos eso pensé yo pero no fue así.

CAPITULO 3: EL CABIAR NO ES SER OTRA PERSONA

Mi padre al tratar de cambiar la conversación se puso a hablar de negocios con el hermano del joven mientras que mi hermana hablaba con su amado prometido, obviamente me dedique a espiarlos quería asegurarme de que no tuvieran nada que ver sinceramente estaba muy impaciente por que su vida era lo único que me importaba, mientas que yo los espiaba los dos hablaban tan pasiblemente.

_María, dime ¿estás de acuerdo con esto?

_pues, pues al decir verdad ase poco me entere de esto pero sinceramente me agradas

_en ese caso creo que nos vamos a llevar mejor de lo que pensaba

Cuando estaba a punto de ir a detener el beso de ese par de tortolitos, una voz melancólica me detuvo.

_que crees que vas a hacer de qué servirá .aras que tu hermana se sienta fastidiada por tu comportamiento infantil, y al darme la vuelta estaba el padre de ese muchacho le conteste de inmediato con un tono algo histérico diría yo

_que espera que haga que acepte este matrimonio que no tiene sentido

_ escucha él es mi hijo y no permitiré que cualquier mocosa interfiera.

_comprendo muy bien su punto de vista pero lo que mi padre está haciendo no está bien comprometernos por conveniencia ni siquiera vivíamos aquí nos trajeron a la fuerza

_ Pero es tu padre y por eso….

_ eso debió pensarlo cuando nos abandonó , él nunca nos quiso y por qué tan de repente nos querría a su lado tiene una mujer que es rica y tiene otras hijas por que nosotras , agache la cabeza pensando en mí y en mi hermana melancólicamente sentí que algo me suprimía el pecho.

_bueno eso es algo que no savia pero aun así es mejor que comprendas la situación nada de lo que hagas servirá de nada por eso es mejor que te unas conmigo así no te lastimara nadie.

_ A que se refiere con eso

_me refiero a que si tú y yo nos unimos lograremos sacar provecho a esto posiblemente puedas ver más a tu hermana y no estar vigilada por tu padre.

_y que propone para lograr eso

_ vive con migo en mi casa

_eh, acaso mi hermana va a vivir allí con su hijo?

_jajá, claro que no eso no sería dar privacidad, me refiero a que si vives en mi casa tu hermana podrá ir a verte sin que tu padre interfiera

Esto es como un medio para que puedan estar tranquilas.

_pero todo tiene un precio, que es lo que quiere dígame

_la razón por la que quiero que te quedes no es solo para ayudarte a ti y a tu hermana sino para que me ayudes tú a mí

_ de qué manera espera que lo ayude yo, claro algo que no sea indecoroso

_ eres una mujer inteligente pero no te preocupes no es para nada malo es para que me ayudes con unos negocios que tengo en mi organización por decirlo así, pero aceptas

_ No sé si es algo seguro pero si eso me permite cuidar de mi hermana cuente con migo y cuando me paso a su casa o como quiera llamarlo.

_en este momento ya están llevando tus cosas a mi casa

_ Pe, pero si ni siquiera había aceptado

_ Pero ya aceptaste por lo tanto nos vamos.

Así que esa misma tarde me fui a vivir a su casa, de alguna manera no me sentía cómoda viviendo sola con él es decir él era hombre y yo mujer admito que al ser mi primera noche en esa casa no podía dormir así que me levante y fui a la biblioteca jamás pensé que fuera tan grande o que existiera una biblioteca así de grande

Sinceramente quede sorprendida tenia todos los libros de saki shunka, novelas y libros que ni siquiera se sabía si enserio habían existido, quede sorprendida al ver que tenía una gran colección de literatura romántica y antigua era una colección única, estaba tan feliz leyendo todos los libros que encontraba que ni me di cuenta de que él estaba allí con otro hombre al parecer un ejecutivo.

Estaba muy feliz, hasta que recibí una carta de mi hermana María y me dijo que mi prometido llegaría en dos semanas de Méxical al parecer era uno de los más prestigiosos comerciantes de ropa del país, quede perpleja por esa noticia sinceramente me paralizo.

Pero de una u otra forma tendría que corresponderle de inmediato me senté a escribirle la carta para mandársela al día siguiente le dije que le dijera a mi papa que tal vez no regresaría y si lo hiciera de seguro sería una emergencia algo que no pueda arreglar por mi cuenta.

Cuando estaba a punto se sufrir un ataque nervioso por la situación, Manuel desde la parte superior de la biblioteca me dijo:

_de seguro empeoraron las cosas para ti y tu hermana supongo yo

_ De hecho si, al parecer pronto en dos semanas llegara el hombre con el que perderé lo que yo le llamo vida si es que como yo vivo se le puede llamar vida.

Me casare sin amor, no es que yo crea en eso pero es una manera de desperdiciar mi juventud

No pensé en ningún momento que pasaría tan rápido como es que me puede pasar esto a mí. Si ni siquiera sé que es tener una relación seria.

_ Así que supongo que ni un café sabes preparar o me equivoco

_claro que estas equivocado se cocinar y todo eso pero jamás he sostenido una relación porque no me gusta la gente fastidiosa e intensa además de que no confió mucho en los hombres

_ Que mala suerte tendrá tu futuro marido, él está esperando una pequeña princesa delicada y a cambio recibirá una mujer algo gruñona jajajajaja

Pues a mí no me parece nada gracioso en lo absoluto y por cierto que hace usted aquí?

_ Eso mismo te pregunto yo a ti,

_ es que no podía dormir, ah pero me gusta mucho su biblioteca tiene tantos libros que ya no se encontraban y además tiene una estupenda colección de novelas románticas que me gustan mucho.

Pero bueno creo que eso no viene al caso en fin nos podemos dar dé cuenta de que lo que sea que esté planeando mi padre me encargare que fracase.

Es de una manera denigrante aceptar sus caprichos pero por ahora lo are solo para que crea que logro convencerme de su ridículo amor familiar por lo tanto por ahora solamente le quiero pedir un favor puede llegar a sonar algo atrevido de mi parte pero será la única manera en la que yo logre ganar su confianza y llevar a cabo lo planeado

_Le pido que se haga pasar por uno de mis aliados por decirlo así, lo único que tiene que hacer es hacer un curso intensivo sobre armamento, y como hacer bombas que estallen al contacto del calor

_Para que me pide que haga algo así es decir para que necesitara aprender yo eso

_vera desde un principio mi padre tenía planeado esta situación tan incómoda pero para eso necesito yo le daré alas para que Suva más de lo que ha llegado solo para que su caída sea aún más dolorosa y penosa

_ Que es lo que está planeando hacerle a su padre

_ nada que él no se merezca él ya nos ha hecho sufrir demasiado por eso yo quiero que el pague y sufra por todo el dolor que causo y el daño y la ofensa echa al buen nombre de mi madre , que a pesar de no amarlo cumplió con su deber como hija única por eso yo deseo que ante el amor que ella le tenía a su amado camilo que el amor prohibido que se tenían el uno al otro fue destruido junto con sus vidas sea devuelto a sus pechos claro es obvio que no podre devolverles las vida pero si logro que su muerte no haya sido en vano lograre tranquilizar sus corazones heridos dándoles algo de paz tanto ellos como a nosotras mi hermana no sabe nada al respecto por eso sea muy discreto nadie más tiene que saber esto por eso le pido que me ayude como yo lo ayudare a usted .

_ no, creo haber comprendido sus intenciones en específico pero aun así cuente con migo ya que yo contare con usted para mis planes en fin esto lo discutiremos mañana ya es tarde y mi compañero y yo tenemos que terminar un negocio pendiente

_ Buenas noches, espero que descansen

_buenas noches dalla

_oye Manuel dime como es que ahora hay una mujer en tu casa que te pone condiciones o por decirlo así tratos

_hay Sebastián, la vida es muy confusa ella es la hermana de la prometida de mi hijo es su hermana gemela pero no te fijes son muy diferentes, Ángela se llama su hermana ella es quien se casara con mi hijo Damián al saber que ellas eran gemelas quede muy sorprendido por sus comportamientos y caracteres que las diferencian muy bien Ángela es muy tierna una muchacha muy de su hogar muy comprensiva y cariñosa y carolina pues como vez no es una princesita exactamente tiene su carácter lo cual es bueno pero a la vez malo pídele que opine y se le va la mente en sus conclusiones y pensamientos que uno se pregunta de donde los saca .

_eh, Manuel no me vas a decir que te la trajiste porque te gusta la muchacha, aunque tenga ese carácter hay que mirar si es bonita

_ acaso no es bonita?

_ pues no es que no sea bonita está muy guapa y todo pero date de cuenta que es la hermana de tu futura nuera.

_ si eso ya lo sé , pero aun así de tan solo verla con ese malgenio pues como explicarlo ella es como si fuera …Sara

_ A no, eso sí que no si te la trajiste aquí solo porque te recordó a Sara sí que estas muy mal

Es mucho más difícil de lo que crees una mujer con su carácter sí que es un gran problema además date de cuenta que ni se interesa en ti simplemente te ve como un medio para lograr sus planes de su supuesta venganza, por eso mira bien lo que haces no sea que el tiro te salga por la culata

_si, tienes razón pero aun así pienso ayudarla

_eso espero yo Manuel mira que estar jugando con la otra hija de uno de tus aliados es pero peligroso.

Esa noche Sebastián su amigo se quedó pues ya era de noche e ir por ahí buscando donde dormir no era algo recomendable

_ Cuando paso por mi habitación yo tenía la puerta abierta así que el golpeo y entro, cero la puerta y me dijo

_ señorita no quiero ser inoportuno ni mucho menos pero me gustaría que me dijera que le parece a usted el señor Manuel

_Manuel a mi

Pues es un buen hombre eso se ve no, pero también es el padre del hombre con el que mi hermana contraerá nupcias por lo tanto él y yo tenemos algo de rivalidad, no es porque me caiga mal sino que se ha prestado para este engaño sin sentido

_ ya veo, pero usted cree que estando ustedes dos solos aquí no pasara nada

_ A que se refiere con que no pasara nada, él es un adulto y yo en unos meses alcanzare un poco más de edad por eso sé muy bien que nos sabremos comportar además de que no creo que él se interese en la hermana de su nuera tanto el como yo sabremos comportarnos de eso estoy segura pero si no fuese así le aseguro que yo seré la primera que me niegue porque solamente tengo un propósito y es acabar con mi padre

_ Así que usted no siente nada por él.

_ Bueno es natural que no sienta nada por el por qué apenas llevamos unos días de conocidos y ya , pero porque me esta preguntado todo eso es inoportuno hacer esa clase de preguntas si se trata del corazón de los sentimientos y al decir verdad yo jamás me he llevado bien con eso .

_ Pero no se preocupe que yo sé muy bien que habrá alguien que sepa despertar ese amor en usted que la haga elevarse y desmoronarse en un mar de éxtasis y pasión, de eso estoy seguro. Ahora si me disculpa yo me voy con permiso .

_claro.

En mis pensamientos quede perdida por aquellas palabras y si en algún momento me perdía en ese rio de éxtasis y pasión que aria yo .quede inquieta con esas palabras que después de tanto pensar y pensar en eso quede profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente Manuel me llevo a una tienda pequeña donde hacían muchos vestidos bonitos, y muy caros demasiado para un simple vestido. Le pregunte a Manuel

_ Que hacemos aquí

_ no es obvio compraremos vestidos

_ por favor ni se le ocurra preguntarme de vestidos, jamás he sido buena con eso de elegir me temo que tengo mal gusto jajá eso dice mi hermana

Pero si le pregunta a ella su gusto es muy bueno sabe combinar muy bien los colores y todos los vestidos que tengo los eligió ella para mí.

_ ya veo, en ese caso yo elegiré los vestidos para usted

_ Para mí, por que

_por que una mujer jamás tiene que ir con el vestido de siempre por eso tendrá uno para cada día

_no tengo dinero para pagar esos vestidos además de que tengo que arreglar un asunto económico que ya me está pisando los talones.

_mmm, no se preocupe por eso tómelo como un obsequio de mi parte por aceptar mi oferta.

_su oferta pues en ese caso gracias creo.

_a que se refiere con eso de que creo.

_ no, no es nada de verdad que no

_ entiendo, bueno comencemos se está haciendo tarde y tengo una reunión en la que usted tendrá que ayudarme

_pero si no se ni siquiera que es lo que hace usted para ganarse la vida.

_ No se preocupe yo la asesorare para que todo salga bien.

Después de que me comprara tantos vestidos tan bonitos, supongo que cambie un poco de opinión sobre él, pero…..no cambio en absoluto mis planes todo ya estaba decidido y así seria

Al terminar el negocio que él tenía pendiente, me llevo a un lugar muy bonito era tan romántico bueno esa fue mi primera impresión pero aun así no me deje llevar por que tal vez tenía miedo de aceptar la posibilidad de que el me gustara.

Me saco a bailar por un momento, y el solo sentir su respiración en mi cuello, el rose de sus manos en mi cintura hacían que la piel seme erizara era una sensación que jamás había experimentado antes, el que solo sonriera de alguna manera me hacía sentir nerviosa.

_ dime carolina, porque estas tan nerviosa.

_no, diga eso que no es verdad.

_si no es verdad porque no me miras a la cara dime.

_esta conversación no tiene sentido es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.

_porque no quieres que te hable a qué le temes, acaso que mi voz rose tus oídos y se pierdan en tus pensamientos te molesta.

_de alguna manera si lo hace, me molesta y no sé por qué estar a su lado me confunde hace que todo a mí alrededor se torne confuso y sea imposible encontrarme a mí misma si usted está allí.

_no le temas a los cambios, tengo que confesarle que antes de conocerte como te conozco ahora sé que no se mucho de ti, pero de alguna manera hace que algo en mí se despierte algo que no había sentido desde que María murió.

_ se refiere a su esposa.

_si, me refiero a ella siempre estaba feliz y sonreía, cuando las cosas no estaban bien siempre me consolaba abrazándome con sus brazos y llevándome a su pequeño, delicado y cálido pecho me calmaba con algunas palabras de auxilio para mi mente y mi corazón.

_ Cómpreda que yo no soy María, que no soy tierna ni delicada como ella, simplemente soy yo, no soy tranquila jamás de muestro lo que siento porque así para mi es mejor prefiero quedarme sola que ser el recuerdo de algo o alguien.

_ le aseguro que no era mi intención hacer que se ofendiera y lo siento es solo que tenerla a mi lado me hace feliz, no sabe cuánto deseo tenerla

Por eso le pido que se quede con migo, le pido que no se valla, si usted se ausentara le aseguro que no habría nada que lograra levantarme el ánimo incluso si mi hijo contrae nupcias con su hermana

Jamás dejaría de tenerle este amor desenfrenado que aunque por poco tiempo la conozco sé que si usted me permitiera entrar en su vida no le faltaría curaría ese corazón que sangra triste y solo por eso permítame darle calor y hacer que sus heridas se curen lo digo de manera sincera y aun que la edad y muchas cosas aún más grandes nos separan por más grandes que sean espero poder permanecer a su lado.

_ es que yo no sé qué responderle y si fallo, y si no soy lo que usted espera de una mujer si lo decepciono y lastimo su orgullo yo no espero ser la responsable de lastimarlo porque yo espero su felicidad no su tristeza.

_ entonces si no desea mi tristeza y que mi alma vague sola en busca de consuelo donde no lo hay quédese con migo.

_ yo podría quedarme con usted pero nadie sabría de lo nuestro porque si alguien se entera le aseguro que muchos problemas vendrán no solo para los dos si no para mi hermana y su hijo.

_no te preocupes, permanece a mi lado y jamás te faltara un hombre que cuide de tu corazón y de ti.

Después de estas palabras no perdimos el tiempo esperando supongo yo, solamente nos dedicamos a que nuestros labios se cruzaran, el rose de sus manos por mis mejillas la agitación de nuestros corazones al contacto era lo suficiente como para perder la cabeza y la cordura ante todo el mundo.

La pasión enfundaba su espada para atravesarnos el corazón haciendo que la pasión desenfrenada saliera a flote y sin perder el tiempo nos dedicábamos a amarnos, el solo pensar en sus fuertes y cálidos brazos que me abrazaban fuertemente, con su mirada llena de ternura hacían que mi cuerpo se estremeciera que todo lo que era yo todo mi ser se entregara a él.

Yo había cambiado aunque en ese momento me dio igual el pensar si estaría bien si o no, lo único que me importaba era complacer mis deseos de poseerlo a, el de tenerlo a mi lado.

CAPITULO 4: EL DESEO HACE PERDER LA CABEZA.

Mientas tanto en la casa de mi padre se encontraba María sentada en la esquina de una de las escaleras leyendo un libro, llego a verla Damián con un hermosos ramo de rosas blancas adornadas con una rosa roja.

_María, dime que quieres que te dé.

_de que o más bien por qué.

_ veras en mi familia es una tradición que el novio le regale a la novia lo que ella quiera, lo que sea anda dime.

_mmm, déjame pensar sería un hermoso anillo de diamantes que vi en una de las tiendas de la esquina de la biblioteca.

_diamantes.

_jajajajaja, deberías ver tu cara, es gracioso y no te preocupes que eso no es lo que yo quiero, yo lo que quiero es que me colmes de besos y de caricias tuyas solamente tuyas.

_pero no me parece adecuando adelantar eso no lo crees.

_ ah, bueno entonces no quiero nada

_ porque?

_ porque eso era lo que yo quería y como no quieres dármelo entonces no pediré nada.

_en ese caso las cosas cambian, entonces te daré lo que desees sin importar que sea lo tendrás.

Esa tarde se puso a llover a cantaros el uno con el otro se durmieron arropados, aun dándose besos y caricias durmieron toda la tarde abrazados juntos sin despegar sus cuerpos eran escenas tan románticas que muchos sentirían celos del amor que se profesaban el uno al otro.

Al día siguiente María salió de compras fue a comprar un nuevo vestido iban a dar una enorme fiesta para anunciar oficialmente su compromiso.

María entro a la tienda de vestidos y pidió medirse un vestido que era de color rosado oscuro y claro era un vestido muy bello se veía tan hermosa con él, marcaba muy bien su figura.

Cuando Damián vio cómo se veía en el momento de la presentación quedo aún más enamorado , al verla se ruborizo tanto que no pudo ocultarlo tuvo que salir al jardín a tomar aire , para ocultar su nerviosismo se lavó la cara con aguan muy fría que pusieron sus mejillas frías, después que paso la sorpresa Damián se dispuso a continuar con lo planeado el anunciamiento de su matrimonio con María .

De lo nervioso que estaba la voz le temblaba por eso María lo ayudo dando unas palabras de aliento, donde decía que estaba muy feliz de que todos hubieran asistido a su pequeña "reunión ".

Mientras que Damián pensaba muy bien las palabras para mencionar, su padre Manuel entraba y como yo no estaba en el salón aún se sentó a esperarme, Damián de alguna manera sintió su indiferencia era como si presintiera que había venido a ver a alguien más y no a la feliz pareja. Se acercó a Manuel y le dijo:

_ Padre, está buscando a alguien por que no celebra con nosotros esta ocasión tan esperada por su parte y ahora después de tantos años no lo veo tan entusiasmado, le pasa algo.

_De hecho no, no es nada es que estoy esperando a alguien

_y se puede saber a quién espera

_ Ya lo veras solo espera

_ Como usted diga

_ sabes hijo las circunstancias hacen que las personas tomemos caminos que no nos imaginábamos que alguna vez tomaríamos, pero aun así sabes que soy tu padre y ante todo somos unidos y si en algún momento mi comportamiento llega a cambiar por favor no te preocupes.

_ Pero por que dice usted eso, no comprendo muy bien, acaso me está avisando o algo parecido.

_ podría decirse que si

CAPITULO 5 EN MEDIO DEL SALON, LA LUNA BAILA

En ese momento entraba Daniela la hija menor de uno de los compañeros de Manuel el padre de Daniela era enrique, era un hombre muy serio para alguien tan joven y a pesar de tener una hija no mostraba mucho cariño Asia ella.

Mientras que yo estaba en la habitación arreglándome, pensaba mucho en mi hermana y si en verdad ella sería feliz al lado de ese hombre y si yo tenía el derecho de entrometerme en eso, me puse un vestido blanco con unos cuantos adornos en la parte inferior del vestido, con cuello de bandeja.

Después de que me termine de vestirme me peina con el cabello suelto y ondulado, unos minutos después tocaron a mi puesta avisándome que ya era hora de bajar que todos los invitados ya habían llegado, me dispuse a bajar evitando el contacto más mínimo con Manuel ya que el solo tenerlo cerca aunque fuera un poco hacia que me desconcentrara de una manera desagradable. Baje las escaleras lentamente muy nerviosa por cierto el solo pensar que el estaría alii me ponía muy saco a bailar de primeras, yo no quería verlo quería evitarlo pero fue mucho más difícil de lo que pensé.

_me avergüenza, llevar este vestido que pena me da.

_ Carolina, que bella te vez no cabe duda alguna de que ese vestido hace que tu piel morena resalte y que tus ojos sean incomparables.

_ por favor deje de decir esas cosas.

_por que no quieres que te diga todo lo que pienso de ti dime por qué.

_es que acaso quiere ponernos en evidencia ante su hijo y mucho menos quiero que María se entere de esto sería algo imperdonable.

_ por supuesto que no pero aun así es algo que como hombre me es difícil de explicar solamente tengo el deseo de tocar tu piel, dormirme contemplando tu desnudes, celoso me siento de tu hermana que puede tenerte a su lado cuando ella quiera. Acaso no es lo suficiente para que quedes convencida de mi amor

_no es que no le crea sino es que usted es el padre del futuro marido de mi hermana y no me parece correcto

_comprendo muy bien lo que quieres decir, pero no merecemos disfrutar de lo que sentimos, además de que somos libres aunque aquí no podamos demostrarnos algo de amor, en nuestra casa gozaremos de nuestra intimidad, regocijándonos en besos y caricias eso te lo aseguro.

_ Que atrevido es usted al decir eso, no debemos apresurarnos y que quiere decir con nuestra casa

_Carolina, tú y yo hemos desfrutado de la compañía del otro, y quiero preguntarte algo, te gustaría quedarte conmigo.

_yo…no puedo y aunque quisiera es un amor imposible los dos somos muy diferentes dime que dirán los demás de mi hermana y de Damián si los dos sostenemos una relación

_ no tiene que ser publica ante los demás podemos seguir como hemos ido hasta ahora.

_ no podemos, eso es como si yo fuera una mujer que busca aprovecharse de usted y además de que no quiero que empiecen a decir que yo soy su amante por eso quiero evitar toda esas clases de circunstancias.

_ entonces no me amas sino soy un simple capricho para ti

_ eso no es verdad, yo si lo quiero, en verdad lo quiero pero siempre pienso en ella y que este con usted creo que complicaría las cosas y si no es por usted seria por mi

_ Mi amor, de eso no te preocupes te daré lo mejor de mí, mis tristezas, mis lágrimas, mis riquezas todo lo que soy para que no te sientas infeliz nunca.

_lo siento mucho, el llanto no me dejaba decirle cuanto lo amaba, aunque fue demasiado imprudente ponerme a llorar en ese momento pues todo el mundo el en baile preguntaban la razón de mi llanto.

Manuel le dijo a todos, que me dolía desprenderme de mi hermana, como se iba a casar me daba mucha tristeza quedarme sola. Al parecer todo el mundo comprendió y más que comprender se la creyeron eso pensamos los dos , poco después Damián hizo oficial su compromiso con mi hermana , cuando la gente ya se había ido , al parecer a Damián le hacía falta sentir en su pecho los cálidos senos de mi hermana pegados a su cuerpo , tenía tantos deseos de poseerla que no espero ni un momento más apenas los últimos invitados se fueron la llevo a su cuarto, cerró la puerta apresuradamente y sin esperar a que ella se desabrochara el corsé la tomo fuerte de la cintura se aferró a ella y lenta mente fue quitándole el vestido , besaba constantemente sus labios tan suaves , no hubo parte de su cuerpo de no colmo de besos y caricias .

A la mañana siguiente amanecieron los dos abrazados el uno al otro, una escena hermosa en la que el amor que Damián le tenía a María era el centro de atención

Esa misma mañana Damián llevo a María a conocer a unos familiares muy cercanos los cuales se veían que estaban muy interesados en conocerla, la familia marques, quedaron fascinados de ver a su primo más querido hablar de una mujer con tanta pación con tanto cariño con una mirada tan tierna y llena de amor se alegraron de saber que él se casaría con una mujer como María, su ternura la dominaba estaba llena de mucho cariño hacia quienes querían su felicidad y comprendían su amor hacia Damián.

CAPITULO 6 LOS SENTIMIENTOS SE ENTRE CRUSAN.

Me dirigía con Manuel hacia un acantilado, íbamos a tener un día de campo solo los dos era algo tan romántico me sentía demasiado animada, me sentía feliz de poder estar a solas con él, pero también me sentía muy nerviosa de tenerlo tan cerca todos mis impulsos de seguro saldrían disparados a los cuatro vientos.

_Carolina, estas feliz como yo.

_por supuesto que sí, será algo divertido eso espero yo.

_te aseguro que hare que te diviertas mucho, además de que hay un hermoso paisaje así que será un lugar demasiado romántico y solo estaremos tu y yo.

_te lo agradezco, después de todo si puedo quererte

_ Claro, que puedes quererme como yo deseo quererte más de lo que ya te quiero

_a pesar de todo podremos seguir amándonos de esta manera en secreto.

Bajamos del carruaje para poder cruzar a pie por que había un árbol caído y se nos dificulto así que tuvimos que seguir a pie cuando estábamos cruzando por un tronco que había al cruzar un pequeño rio, pise en un lado del tronco que estaba desgastado quede colgando de la mano de Manuel trato de subirme pero al parecer pesaba más de lo que yo creía por eso Manuel también cayo con migo al rio

Cuando salimos a la orilla del rio esta vamos empapadas y no habíamos traído nada más para ponernos así que tuve que quitarme la ropa para poder secarme mientras que me desnudaba, Manuel se quitaba la camisa su perfecto y bien cuidado torso hacia que me ruborizará.

Yo estaba totalmente desnuda sentada en una pañoleta que el traía ,secándome con un pañuelo que siempre cargaba conmigo, el solo estar desnuda y de día delante de él me daba mucha vergüenza , pero más vergüenza me dio cuando se paró delante de mi sin camisa y con la bragueta del pantalón desabrochada.

_ por favor date la vuelta como puedes verme de esa manera que vergüenza.

_pero porque te ruborizas mi amor, si ya has estado en mis brazos e besado todo tu cuerpo.

_ lo sé pero jamás lo hemos hecho de día y tampoco has visto mi cuerpo por eso me da más vergüenza.

_no pienses eso adema de que no es muy tarde para conocer mucho mejor tu cuerpo, tus largos cabellos negros y tu piel morena hacen que piense en lo hermoso del sol en las mañanas tus cabellos en la larga y hermosa noche estrellada, tus piernas tan suaves y delicadas, tus pechos pequeños y redondos hacen que desee ser un pequeño bebe para poder soñar todas las noches dormido en tu seno.

_pero que barbaridad como puede decir eso que vergonzoso es oír eso de un caballero ningún hombre debe referirse de esa manera al cuerpo de una mujer aun que es un alago pero es algo impropio debido a la situación.

_yo te aseguro que no es así es correcto que yo desee tener tu cuerpo, me temo que este amor desenfrenado que siento por ti ha hecho que pierda la cabeza, es tan misterioso el que al despertarme estés dormida a mi lado que pueda sentir tu respiración que cuando te despiertas pueda contemplar tu sonrisa me hace afortunado de tenerte.

Por eso no debes tener miedo de mostrarme tu desnudes porque tanto como tu estas desnuda yo puedo mostrarme que como todos también puedo denudarme ante ti sin miedo que en el acto de consumar nuestro amor seamos testigos de nuestros deseos, de todo lo que queremos sentir en un abrazo o un beso, en una caricia o en una palabra con tal que podamos seguir amándonos no importaría si es un secreto entre más secreto sea más de los dos será.

_ dices palabras tan hermosas, que tengo el completo deseo de besarte haces que la ternura en mi fluya, que tanto mis pensamientos como mi cuerpo se la pase pensando totalmente en ti, te amo y no sabes cuánto.

Después de que se secó la ropa , nos vestimos y nos marchamos de allí , al llegar a la casa solamente nos amamos , todos nuestros secretos quedaron marcados en nuestros corazones las sabanas cubrían nuestra desnudes solamente estaba feliz de poder tenerlo a mi lado tanto que no pude evitar dejar de estar besando sus labios cada rato , pero a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando con mi padre yo siempre pienso en eso pero mientras tanto me dedicare a amarlo con locura no dejare que nadie me lo arrebate.

Pero nuestro amor no duraría mucho a pesar de ser un secreto siempre me sentí muy desconfiada por temor a que alguien se enterara y nos delatara era una situación muy riesgosa.

CAPITULO 7 EN EL CAMPO DE LAS AVES PUEDE FLORECER UNA FLOR MALIGNA.

Las personas siempre hemos sido muy distantes aunque también tenemos la necesidad de tener a alguien a nuestro lado aunque no sea necesaria pero, cuando el amor recorre todo nuestro cuerpo como aves vuelan a nuestro alrededor y como flores se marchitan inevitablemente.

Estaba viviendo un cuento de hadas con Manuel, el me hacía muy feliz, pero aun así la desgracia no tardaría en llegar a lo que parecía el final de mi felicidad.

_Carolina mi amor sé que es algo que ya habíamos discutido pero aun que nadie pueda estar y aun que sea un secreto yo quiero que te cases con migo.

_pero, bien sabes que si buscamos a alguien que nos case se negaría cualquiera, sería algo imposible.

_te equivocas, conozco un cura muy amigo de uno de mis abuelos y me conoce veremos si puede casarnos en secreto.

Y tu respuesta es…..

_está bien, no puedo creer que me hagas hacer esta locura, pero está bien para mí, si te quedas conmigo

_claro que sí, entonces me has hecho el hombre más feliz

_que exagerado eres.

Mi hermana estaba bien junto a Damián y eso para mí era suficiente en esos últimos meses, mi hermana y Damián se dieron por enterados de nuestra situación amorosa, por lo tanto nos perdonaron el amor entre los dos era lo suficiente como para no poder vivir sin el otro.

_Carolina, viendo tu situación querida hermana por mí no hay problema siempre fuiste testigo del amor a tu alrededor pero jamás pudiste sentirlo o no quisiste por lo tanto ahora que te lo permites, para mí que estés enamorada y que sonrías de esa manera es la única razón para que convenzas a cualquiera tu más que nadie tienes que vivir rodeada de un hombre que te amé y de seguro de tus futuros hijos.

_ Por mi parte…. mi padre ha estado solo por mucho tiempo y ya era hora de que se interesara en alguien, pero jamás me imagine que se interesaría en Carolina por eso por mi parte les deseo lo mejor del mundo.

Como mi padre era alguien muy agresivo según él, era alguien muy correcto y hacer eso entre familia es algo que jamás se debe de hacer, para alguien como él es mejor estar en boca de las personas de buena manera y que sucediera algo así después de pocos meses de que Carolina se casara sería algo repugnante y de seguro nos rechazaría en la cara y nos juzgaría.

Por eso Manuel y yo nos íbamos a casar en secreto claro con la compañía de mi hermana y de Damián, el cura no quería casarnos porque era algo maligno inimaginable, horrible la peor cosa pero cuando le dije que en verdad lo amaba que era la primera vez que sentía algo tan puro por alguien que sin el yo no sería nadie, tal vez no use las mejores palabras para expresarme ante el cura pero al parecer para él fue suficiente y nos apoyó, el casamiento seria dentro de dos días , aunque era en tiempo algo reducido y de sorpresa a él no le molesto en lo absoluto , con la única condición que los dos siempre pensáramos de manera más pura sobre el amor , sobre lo que se trataba que nuestras vidas no serían fáciles y por eso teníamos que hacer que nuestro amor se fortaleciera más de lo fuerte que ya era .

Me sorprendí demasiado pero fue lo único que me hizo sentir aún más ilusionada, ese mismo día mi hermana me acompaño a comprar un vestido de novia, me había emocionado tanto que mi hermana no podía creerlo , supongo que el verme a si la Asia feliz me probé el primer vestido que me pareció bonito y me quedaba muy bien , era largo , con un velo que me llegaba un poco más abajo de la cintura , en el momento en que me lo probé solamente me imaginaba como me vería caminado hacia el altar para entregarle toda mi juventud a mi amado.

Mientras que pagamos el vestido, me dio un escalofrió que recorrió toda mi columna, cuando gire lo vi a el parado en la otra esquina, me pareció demasiado raro por eso le hice saber de su presencia a Manuel y a los demás era muy raro verlo por aquí ya que rara vez se le veía por el pueblo.

Pero al parecer eso no le importó ni un poco a Manuel. Al contrario le pareció una superstición mía.

_ no te preocupes por eso te aseguro que serás una novia hermosa y por eso nada pasara.

_eso espero yo, solamente quiero estar a tu lado.

Pasaron los días y ya era el día de la boda y estaba más nerviosa que antes tenía mucho miedo de que mi padre o alguien se enteraran.

_hermana tranquilízate nada pasara.

_gracias, tal vez solo sea ansiedad.

_bueno ya es hora respira hondo y vamos.

_si

Él estaba de espaldas con un traje blanco, con un azahar en su pecho.

Me acerque lentamente no podía dejar de temblar emocionada, estaba a punto de casarme con el hombre que yo amaba y eso aseguraba mi futuro a su lado, una vida plena y tranquila como la de mi hermana.

Al llegar a donde estaba Manuel, el estiro su mano para tomar la mía y con una sonrisa cálida me dijo que me veía aún más hermosa que de costumbre.

_Manuel, también te ves muy guapo mucho más de lo que ya eres.

Empezó el casamiento, el cura empezó a pronunciar las palabras de entrada, cuando iba a proseguir con el matrimonio. Llego mi padre muy sonriente y me dijo:

_vaya, que hermoso lugar para un matrimonio lástima que usted tenga tan mal ojo para las mujeres.

_a que se refiere con eso (sorprendido) dijo Manuel

_me refiero a que mi hija se casara con quien yo quiera y no con el suegro de su hermana

_ Padre… usted no tiene el derecho de interferir es una decisión mía, y eso es algo que usted tiene que entender si no lo quiere aceptar ese ya es su problema por mucho tiempo hemos ido solas y este es el primer hombre que hace que la piel se me heriste y no voy a permitir que usted arruine esto.

_ Si eso es lo que piensas Carolina, me asegurare que jamás lo vuelvas a ver aun que eso signifique que me odies más de lo que ya lo haces.

_a que se refiere con eso.

_pues si no estás dispuesta a dejarlo, entonces muerto lo dejaras enseguida.

_no se atreva a hacer algo estúpido.

_entonces tú morirás y dejare a tu amado llorándote hasta que caiga enfermo por ello y muera

_usted no puede, acaso no le importa la felicidad de Carolina ella es su hija. No puede prohibirle que ame a alguien y que se case sin amor.

_ Manuel querido amigo, trato es trato te di a una de mis hijas para tu hijo pero a esta no te la daré ni aun que tenga que matar a toda tu familia, tengo planes mucho más ambiciosos con ella, ya que debido a su carácter muchos hombres pagarían una fortuna por ser su acompañante el resto de sus vidas por eso no puedes tenerla.

_ Se equivoca ella es mucho más que eso, ella no es un objeto que usted pueda intercambiar y utilizar para su bien propio, ya veo porque lo odia tanto.

En abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se estaban peleando, los dos con gran audacia Manuel esquivaba todos sus golpes, pero mi padre no tenía intención de ensuciarse las manos por eso lanzo a Antonio un hombre muy fuerte y demasiado peligroso de un solo golpe a la cara lo lanzo contra la mesa del altar y con una espada lo atravesó.

Mi sufrimiento y la pena, el dolor en mi pecho hizo que llorara con tanta tristeza, lo tome en mis brazos y me dijo:

_Después de todo, no pudimos estar tanto tiempo junto.

_porque la vida es tan injusta porque

_no llores, que si tu lloras no podría verte sonreír como siempre lo haces por eso sonríe para mi aunque sea la última vez

Te amo, le dije ahogada en llanto que con su último suspiro me entrego un beso un solo y único y de seguro nuestro último beso. Callo muerto, sentía como todo a mí alrededor caía.

Me levante frustrada y llena de dolor mi pena se convirtió en un odio que hacía que todo mi cuerpo se manejara solo la ira se había apoderado de mi tanto que golpee a mi padre en la cara con un gran puñetazo.

_Are que se arrepienta el resto de su vida, por qué hace que yo sufra, porque todos pueden ser felices menos yo porque es usted tan injusto.

_porque. De todas formas eres mi hija.

_pero prefiere mi sufrimiento en lugar de mi felicidad.

_como dicen en la vida si no duele no sirve un dicho muy viable, es algo que nos representa en si ya que muestra nuestra parte tanto mala como buena, y yo solamente quería lo mejor para ti, pero tenías que meterte con él y preciso con el suegro de tu hermana no pudiste también meterte con su otro hijo aunque no hubiera sido tan mala idea después de todo también es joven y tiene una gran herencia.

_si le parece tan magnifico si le interesa tanto la herencia por que no se queda usted con él o casa a otra de sus hijas con él. No estoy interesada en nadie más que no hubiera sido Manuel y gracias a usted perdí lo que más he amado en mi vida acaso le complace tanto por que el amor tiene que ser tan desastroso tan doloroso y de seguro que tanto el amor como usted los dos son desastrosos y enfermizos, son de lo peor solo dejan la desolación, producen terror y hacen que queramos morir solo por alejarnos de ello que tanto mal y tristeza nos causa.

Ahora que consiguió lo que quiso le recomiendo que se aleje y le aseguro que yo nunca le dirigiré la palabra porque usted no merece que gaste la vida que me queda en tonterías, me marchare de aquí y jamás nos volveremos a encontrar ni por error.

Solamente se quedó callado al ver que en verdad estaba dolida y como mi hermana lo amenazo con eso de que si volvía a lastimarme no la volvería a ver a ella ni conocería a sus nietos, simplemente le pidió que me dejara ir tranquila que el sufrimiento que había cargado en mis hombros ya era lo suficiente como para cargar con un matrimonio no deseado.

_ Mi padre, por supuesto ante la amenaza acepto la pena que ahora cargaba en si no era ni la mitad del sufrimiento que yo ya cargaba desde un comienzo.

Llegaron varios familiares de ellos porque la muchedumbre y el escandalo hacia que la gente se reunieran a nuestro alrededor, tanto fue el escándalo que llego a los oídos de pedro el hermano menor de Damián, se lo llevaron y mientras eso sucedía yo me dirigía para la casa de Manuel iba a recoger mis cosas y a irme para no volver, solamente volvería a esa casa seria por que necesite ayuda pero estaba más que segura que no la necesitaría.

Después de eso, llegue a la casa de Manuel con el vestido manchado de sangre, para mi desgracia no solo estaban sus familiares sino que estaba el padre de Manuel que me miraba con gran desdén, me sentía demasiado avergonzada pase rápidamente a la pieza de Manuel , en la que los dos dormíamos abrazados cada noche mire una de sus fotos y me senté en la esquina de la cama , en la esquina que él se sentaba a leerme a algún libro él se emocionaba al igual que yo cuando leíamos algún libro a veces lo Asia él y abecés yo lo hacía pero era muy raro que yo le leyera algo ya que me gustaba más que el me lo leyera.

Tome su foto y solamente me puse a llorar desconsolada, sin alguien que me abrazara mi llanto atrajo al padre de Manuel don José de la izar era un hombre que en esos momentos me odiaba más que a nadie, pero al parecer algo cambio sin que yo me diera de cuenta

_niña, enserio querías a Manuel?

_lo amaba más que a nada en este mundo y me lo arrebataron.

_desde cuando estaban ustedes con esa relación…..

_ Casi medio año señor, pero le aseguro que yo no tenía la intención de….

_escúchame mi hijo Manuel después de que murió Sara no volvió a sonreír y en una de sus cartas me dijo que se había enamorado y que se iba a casar por eso es que todos vinimos hoy, pero nunca pensé que una jovencita seria su esposa.

_ Si , supongo que yo no soy la clase de mujer que Manuel debería a ver querido pero la vida se encargó de que él y yo nos encontráramos de esa manera , nuestros encuentros fueron inevitables tanto el como yo estábamos consientes de la situación y al darnos cuenta de eso fuimos demasiado imprudentes al permitirnos enamorarnos pero cómo ve no siempre se puede vivir con el deseo de amar a alguien por que ni aun que se quiera no se puede, por que el amor se marchita cono una flor se pierde en su belleza y luego pierde su color y muere.

_quiero saber….que es lo que pretendía el hombre que mató a mi hijo quien es y por qué.

_ese hombre …..Es gracioso el término que utiliza con esa basura existencial que prefiere ver sufrir a todos para no perderse en su propia amargura y soledad esa basura es mi padre alguien que no merece el título de hombre él es la peor por quería de este mundo lo peor…..lo peor del mundo.

Después de decirle eso no pare de llorar, no paraba, supongo que al verme tan triste y tan enfurecida con mi padre con esa persona quien yo decía que había sido quien lo mato, quien yo detestaba tanto.

_mira la vida es dura, pero a pesar de que probablemente su muerte haya sido tu culpa te agradezco que le hallas dado los últimos meses más felices no había día que no me enviara una carta diciéndome lo feliz que estaba que él quería que yo viniera a conocerte, por eso te digo que yo no te odio sé que no tuviste la intención de lastimarlo y sé que no lo hiciste , espero que todo el amor que le diste a mi hijo él te lo haya dado de la misma forma.

Sé que es algo apresurado pero como hiciste feliz a mi hijo deja que te deje una dote cada mes, y puedes quedarte en esta casa si así lo deseas.

_le agradezco su perdón, y sobre la dote y que me quede lo siento mucho pero si me quedo aquí no seré capaz de resistir esta soledad que me ha llenado el pecho, por eso me marchare muy lejos donde mi padre no me encuentre y la dote le aseguro que no la necesitare prefiero irme así se lo agradezco y por favor discúlpeme le prometo que jamás olvidare su generosidad y mucho menos olvidare a Manuel.

_Hasta luego

_hasta luego, señorita cuídese mucho

Baje las escaleras con una maleta y mi hermana estaba allí con Damián al ver mi hermana que me iría de ese lugar me suplico que no lo hiciera que yo era lo único que le quedaba aparte de Damián pero que yo era importante en su vida yo era su hermana y que me fuera en ese estado, podría salir herida.

_herida yo , jajajajajajaja no puedo salir más herida de lo que ya lo estoy por eso no te preocupes hermana siempre te escribiré y no te olvidare y si algún día vuelvo serás la primera en saberlo . Adiós María.

Levante mis moletas di media vuelta y Salí por la puerta de al frente hay me estaba esperando un coche para llevarme a otro pueblo el cual estaba muy cerca de allí y para ir se gastaba aproximadamente cuatro días a caballo y dos en coche.

Escuchaba los gritos de mi hermana suplicando porque no me fuera yo solamente voltee la mire y le sonreí y dije todo estará bien.

Me marche de inmediato sin mirar atrás, al poco tiempo entro Mauricio algo consternado por la situación.

_lamento su perdida, maría donde está tu hermana Carolina.

_se marchó por su culpa se le acercó y le pego tal abofeteada, el quedo demasiado sorprendido porque ella jamás actuaba así.

_pero que pretendes con esto, además no llegara lejos si va sola de eso puedes estar segura, y tu comportamiento me decepciona.

_a mí no me importa decepcionarlo a usted, alguien como usted no merece ser llamado padre y mucho menos hombre mi hermana siempre tuvo razón en dudar de usted y ahora es la persona más infeliz de este mundo.

_Así que usted es Mauricio el padre de Carolina y de la señora María.

_quien es usted.

_yo soy José de la izar el padre de Manuel y abuelo de Damián y de pedro, que infeliz me ha hecho usted al asesinar a uno de mis hijos y aparte de eso no solo a mi si no a su propia hija pero no se preocupe por eso yo hare que francisco rendaño se encargue de usted y si no es así yo mismo me encargare de usted así pase mis últimos días en la cárcel jamás le perdonare esta ofensa echa a mi familia.

_está bien, esto podemos arreglarlo todo se arregla si usamos nuestras influencias o no.

_a que se refiere con eso.

_me refiero a que tengo tanto dinero incluso más que usted y puedo indemnizarlo por eso.

_me parece un acto cobarde de su parte, pero yo no necesito su dinero lo único que le pido es que jamás venga que no busque a ninguna de sus hijas. Ya les ha causado mucha tristeza por eso es mejor que se vaya y con lo que respecta a mi hijo si cumple con toda mis condiciones esto estará en el pasado pero aun así si esto no cambia entonces tenga por seguro que are que pague.

CAPITULO 8 ODIA EL PECADO, AMA AL PECADOR

Ha pasado un mes desde que deje a mi hermana y un mes que murió mi amado al parecer me he dado de cuenta que si me aferraba a las personas perdería y no lograría nada es decir para que aferrarme a las personas cuando sé que …..entre más traten de entrar a mi vida , más afectada me veré y de seguro pasara lo mismo como lo que paso con Manuel , él era todo para mí y mi padre acabo con mi felicidad por eso no aceptare a nadie.

Pero bueno, yo logre llegar a un lugar el que estaba solo , abandonado , entre a uno de las tiendas en la que por desgracia hay toda una comunidad que venían desplazados por la guerra , pero aun así no me asuste.

Había muchos niños, mujeres embarazadas, jóvenes, y en fin estaba toda una comunidad que a pesar de la tristeza todo era demasiado animado.

Pero aun así preferí irme no podía quedarme en un lugar en el que todas las personas sonreían cuando yo no podía sonreír, por eso el estar rodeada de personas me hacían querer estrangular a alguien para después poder ahogarme en mi propia decepción.

Por mucho tiempo dure vagando por toda clase de lugares que habían sido afectaos por la situación económica, mientras que yo vagaba llegue a una cuidad llamada Barren.

En Barren todo era demasiado tranquilo al llegar entre a una pequeña posada y había un cartel que decía se arrienda habitación para mí eso era lo mejor porque podía aprovechar.

Pero aun así no me acostumbraba porque tenía que conseguir trabajo sabia coser o realizar trabajos domésticos, maya la que atendía la posada me dijo que había una casa donde necesitaban una empleada de tiempo completo es decir que yo tendría que vivir en esa casa.

No me quedo de otra que trabajar allí por lo menos era una casa decente y además me evito concurrir a trabajar en la mala vida, la honra de una mujer bale mucho y además de que a pesar de tener un romance siempre estuve consciente de ello y yo lo amaba pero ya era tiempo de alegarme de esos recuerdos que tanto dolor me causan.

Cuando llegue a la casa que era muy grande me atendió una empleada, quien se llamaba justa, fue muy amable, me dijo que en un momento bajaría la esposa de del dueño de la casa, que no la mirara a la cara pues quien se atrevía a verla directamente siempre resultaba o despedido o recibía una gran paliza pues para su esposo no había mujer más hermosa que la señora lidia.

_buenas tardes dijo la señora bajando lentamente las escaleras con sus aires de superioridad.

_buenas tardes señora.

_así que, que es lo que necesitas…

_ he venido hasta aquí porque una amiga me recomendó este lugar ya que necesitaban una empleada de tiempo completo…es por eso que yo….

_si, necesitamos una empleada, pero no creo que tu muchachita puedas ayudar eres demasiado joven de que ayuda podrías servirme.

Cómo te llamas pequeña…..Dime porque no vives con tus padres…

_me llamo Carolina….a mi madre la asesinaron y mi padre…murió hace poco, el solo pensar en que tendría que llamarlo así padre toda mi vida me daba mucho dolor y mucha pena.

_vaya, que tragedia bueno pero aun así una niña de tu edad no debe estar sola por ahí, está bien tienes el trabajo por ahora estarás en prueba y dependiendo de tu desempeño hay veremos.

Le pidió a justa que me llevara a nuestra habitación, donde ella y yo nos quedáramos las dos.

_pequeña Carolina estoy feliz de tener compañía pues no me gusta estar solita eh estado así por meses y no me gusta.

_dígame doña justa porque la señora es tan estirada o más bien tan eh como decirlo como alguien tan antipática.

_veras a estado así desde que perdió su bebe, fue muy triste y tanto ella como el señor están muy tristes y entre ellos buscan superar ese dolor.

_como se llama el patrón.

_Él se llama Juan Manuel….

_ ….Manuel vaya que coincidencia.

_porque pones esa cara llena de tristeza mi niña porque lloras dime porque tan triste, acaso te acordaste de algo muy triste.

_sí. Así es doña justa.

_oh mi niña mejor dime nana. Cuéntame porque estas tan triste.

_es que el hombre con el que yo me iba a casar también se llamaba Manuel, pero el día en el que nos íbamos a casar fue asesinado por un hombre insensible, corrupto y una mala persona que no tienes corazón.

_ no te preocupes las personas que hacen el mal a los demás siempre reciben un castigo, siempre son castigados por causar tanto daño por hacer sufrir un corazón tierno y tímido.

_te equivocas nana, esta persona que me ha hecho tanto daño sufrirá pero no porque será castigado por la vida sino por mi propia mano.

_que estás pensando hacer niña traviesa no puedes hacer eso, porque eso no se debe de hacer no puedes manchar tu nombre de esa manera lo mejor es olvidar y dejar en el pasado.

_nana…..ojalá pudiera pero no se preocupe que yo me encargo de eso no pienso manchar mi nombre y no necesito cometer un crimen porque la vida y yo estamos conectadas y su sufrimiento es inevitable y eso me hace feliz, destruyeron mis ilusiones y me encargare de destruir las suyas.

_hay no sé qué estas planeando pero lo que sea te ayudare, claro con tal que no sea nada malo.

_gracias, solo si tengo su apoyo es suficiente gracias.

Después de esa plática me enseño toda la casa y me dijo cuáles eran mis labores, tenía que cocinar y que lavar la ropa, colgarla y doblarla, cambiar los tendidos de las camas y hacer muchas cosas más.

Me la pase lavando la ropa y doblándola, también arreglado el jardín y por ultimo arreglando la habitación de la señora lidia. Cuando entro por la puerta don juan Manuel.

_donde está mi esposa.

_señor ella está en el jardín de atrás.

_la he visto a usted en algún lado.

_no señor soy nueva apenas llegue hoy.

_ya veo, aliste todo para la Sena mis hijos vendrán hoy y tengo que decirle algo importante a mi esposa.

_ Sí señor.

_nana me pareció que el señor es demasiado serio no lo cree usted

_de hecho es mucho mejor que sus hijos, sus hijos son mucho más serios.

_oh enserio vaya creo que van a ser un problema porque si son serios van a ser mucho más exigentes no lo cree nana.

_bueno eso sí es cierto pero nunca te atrevas a desobedecerlos.

_si nana no se preocupe ahora llevemos la comida.

Si está bien., toma lleva el vino .ah por cierto ya llegaron los hijos así que pon una linda sonrisa.

_cuantos son.

_dos ya mayores uno de ellos se va a casar pronto y el otro aun no quiere sentar cabeza.

Cuando pusimos la mesa servimos la comida, y cuando me iba a retirar uno de ellos me dijo.

_sírveme más vino.

_si señor…

Llene su baso y le dije.

_necesita algo más señor, alguien más desea un poco más de vino

_no dijeron todos y don juan Manuel dijo ya puede retirarse.

Ya todos estaban dormidos y nana se iba ya a dormir así que le pregunte en donde me podía asear. Me dijo:

_ve a la parte trasera de la casa haya hay una muy pequeña cascada pero nadie la usa , estas horas el agua de alguna manera sale tibia y no sé porque así que podrás descansar un poco

_gracias nana.

_de nada, vamos apresúrate.

_que descanse.

Bien, vale pero bueno ya anda niña que ya es de noche.

_sí.

Salí de prisa de la habitación y me dirigí hacia la parte de atrás de la casa y efectivamente si había una pequeñita cascada y el agua estaba tibia como si la hubieran calentado a fogón, me gustó tanto y como no había quien me mirara me desnude como no había nadie me senté en una de las rocas de la cascada y deje que el agua callera sobre mí. Bañe muy bien mi cabello con mucha delicadeza, y luego mis brazos y mis piernas y de ultimas mi pecho levante el cabello que cubría gran parte de mi espalda y como yo tenía un cabello extremadamente largo que me llegaba a la mitad de mis muslos entonces escuche uno voz algo resonadora que por alguna razón me fastidiaba.

_no crees que es hora de dormir y no deberías estar dando esos espectáculos, desnuda además de que hay hombres en esta casa.

Me di la vuelta y vuelta cuidadosamente y del susto que me dio pise una de las rocas pequeñas y fui cayendo de para atrás, pero para mi suerte el salió corriendo y me tomo del brazo y por tratar de detener mi caída callo con migo, quedo encima de mí.

_que daño, mi espalda.

_ Estas loca o que porque tu estas…desnuda o mi dios dijo y se dio media vuelta ruborizado.

Me puse una toalla que apenas cubría mi cuerpo. Le pregunte…..

_pero porque está usted aquí?

_bueno es que no podía dormir y hoy un ruido aquí atrás así que…pero aun así tú no has respondido mi pregunta que hacías aquí a media noche y desnuda.

_bueno es que mi nana me dijo que me podía bañar aquí ya que el agua salía tibia y como nadie venia aquí a bañarse entonces vine y yo….

_te encontraste con algo más que un baño, bueno hace frio así que es mejor que te vayas a dormir ya.

_si, lo siento y gracias por ayudarme, lamento que se allá mojado por mi culpa lo siento mucho.

_no te preocupes, es solo agua además estaba tibia, jajaja

_si, buenas noches señor.

_buenas noches.

CAPITULO 9 LAS DIFERENCIAS, UNEN A LAS PERSONAS

Al día siguiente me levante temprano muy temprano se podría decir, no quería encontrarme con el porque me daba mucha vergüenza encontrarme con alguien que me ha visto desnuda y en especial si no se tiene una relación, se podría decir que es algo desagradable y lo gracioso es que no me sabia su nombre.

Entonces como no lo sabía se lo pregunte a nana y me dijo que el mayor se llamaba Daniel era el más serio y el menor por un año era Andrés era serio pero no tanto él era el más suave de los dos.

Las cosas no se pudieron complicar más de lo que ya lo estaban al encontrarme con él, en la cocina me dio tanta vergüenza que al verlo le dije bueno días y Salí corriendo de la cocina.

_oye espera.

_lo siento señor pero, tengo que ir aaaaaa…

_no tienes que hacer nada casi todo ya está hecho, porque me evades. Acaso te ofendí.

_no es eso es solo que usted me vio…

_desnuda verdad era por eso, además nada de eso tiene que ver si tal vez te vi desnuda pero no creo que esa sea una razón para evadirme a mí.

_es que usted no entiende, para un hombre es algo normal y como siempre ustedes los hombres no piensan en los sentimientos de las mujeres no somos mujeres que se deban exhibir como objetos o joyas. No me parece correcto hacer eso.

_si tuviera que compara la belleza de tu desnudes con una joya no habría ninguna porque no hay joya lo suficientemente hermosa para compararte.

_deje de decir eso, no crea que voy a creer en sus palabras hay muchas cosas que usted no entiende como porque la razón de las clases sociales, acaso no se da de cuenta que si sigue tratando de involucrarme tendré muchos problemas se supone que apenas ayer entre a trabajar aquí y ya voy a tener problemas por favor evíteme esto si, además de que usted es de clase alta es de buena familia y yo soy una simple empleada con un pasado que le afectaría mucho más de lo que alguien creería y no quiero tener problemas al igual que no quiero que usted tenga problemas.

_En verdad lo siento, pero es cierto usted es una simple empleada y me encargare de que no nos volvamos a cruzar.

_no se moleste con migo es solo que quiero evitarle problemas.

_ Después de todo tus palabras me han abierto los ojos y tendré que desenamorarme de una empleada, no sé porque mujeres como usted me atraen tanto.

_a que se refiere con desenamorarme

_pues fácil y simple que me enamore de una pequeña víbora que se baña de noche totalmente desnuda que no le importa quien la mire, eso es una víbora desagradable no comprendo cómo puedo dirigirle la palabra a una mujer como usted.

_ si, tanto me repudia porque no deja las cosas así y deja de insultarme en primer lugar no era mi intención que usted me viera desnuda o alguien más lo hice inconscientemente y si yo lo rechazo es porque….

_ No diga más usted es simplemente eso una mentirosa que engaña con su linda carita una mentirosa eso es lo es usted.

_no diga eso, eso no es verdad yo solo quiero evitarle problemas.

_está bien pero es mejor que nos olvidemos de lo que paso. Es una orden no una simple petición.

_sí. Sí señor, con permiso.

Él y yo dejamos de hablarnos en las comidas siempre pedía que nana se la llevar porque no quería verme, pero un día nana estaba enferma así que tuve que ser yo quien le llevara la comida nunca había visto que alguien me mirara tan mal como él lo hizo.

_que hace aquí porque justa no vino como de costumbre.

_es que está enferma….señor, y por eso yo vine porque su madre me lo pidió.

_entonces cuando tu vengas no comeré nada tal vez usted lo pudo envenenar.

_si lo hubiera envenenado tal vez ya estaría muerto porque la comida que le traía nana la preparo yo siempre porque nana esta algo enferma y no puede esforzarse.

_entonces porque no despiden a esa vieja inservible.

_no le permito que hable así de ella, ella les ha servido por mucho tiempo y por eso no es tan joven como antes pero no tiene derecho de tratarla de esa manera después de todo es un ser humano y de seguro yo estaré igual en unos años.

_pero que tiene que ver ella si es simplemente una empleada, porque la defiende de esa manera.

_ Si tal vez sea una simple empleada como yo, ella ha sido mi compañera y ah cuidado de mi aunque sea poco tiempo muy poco al decir verdad ella es lo Único que tengo y no pienso dejar que la trate de esa manera ella es una mujer que trabaja para poder ganarse su sustento de cada día, tiene que ser admirada no repudiada.

_que grosera tal vez no debí insultarla y lo siento pero te diré algo vuelve a contestarme y te azotare yo mismo y te aseguro que lo disfrutare.

_eso no es….usted no puede.

_claro que puedo y si quiero yo mismo lo haré lo que se refiere a la comida sigue trayéndomela ya que justa está enferma me la comeré y asegúrate de vestirte adecuadamente, que clase de ropa es esa no tiene más para ponerse.

_ Si tengo pero no me los pondré, porque esos vestidos son para señoras que alguna vez un hombre compro para mí, un hombre a quien no le importaba la clases sociales y mucho menos era rencoroso.

_si es así, en donde está en este momento ese hombre.

_está muerto….

_y porque de seguro es su culpa.

_si fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa el enamorarme de un señor que me dio muchos meses de felicidad y cuando al fin seria solo mío solo para mí llega un hombre y me lo arrebato jamás volveré a tenerlo a mi lado. Ahora que lo sabe déjeme por favor

Si necesita algo solo llámeme o alguien más permiso, en ese momento no pude evitar llorar cuando estaba hablando con el acerca de Manuel no poda dejar de llorar, pero ahora me arrepiento de haberle contado lo de Manuel.

En toda la noche no deje de pensar en él y también en mi amado Manuel, el solo pensar en ese día tan tétrico tan obscuro tan horrible.

Mientras tanto en la otra habitación estaba Andrés y no dejaba de pensar en el daño que había hecho, no dejaba de preguntarse.

_porque lloraba tanto

_ Porque se me ocurrió preguntarle eso.

Ahora por mi culpa ella está triste y sufriendo, soy un tonto sin remedio como se me fue a ocurrir semejante cosa.

Después de unos días entre a su habitación y le lleve el desayuno porque no quiso salir prefirió quedarse en su habitación porque no quería verme pero sele olvido que yo era quien le llevaba las comidas y cuando me vio se le cayó la cara de vergüenza, pero aun así el siguió firme.

_ Entonces yo me retiro señor con permiso…señ

_discúlpame

_que

_por lo que te dije anoche y por lo que te obligue a decirme

_no señor usted no tiene porque

_claro que si tengo que, te trate muy mal te insulte y te hice recordar algo que te causa gran dolor y por eso me disculpo.

_por favor olvide esto, además usted tenía razón yo solo soy una empleada y no tenía por qué contestarle…..lo siento mucho

_con permiso ahora si me retiro

Pero cuando abrí la puerta un poco ,salió rápidamente y la cerró de nuevo.

_espera un momento.

_señor por favor déjeme ir yo tengo que ir a

_a donde, de seguro no tienes nada que hacer verdad.

_bueno si pero aun así me tengo que ir por si la señora necesita algo

_No, no te vas a ir de aquí hasta que me escuches.

_pero que quiere decirme, ya me pidió perdón y ya por favor es mejor que la dejemos aquí.

_ No tú tienes que saber qué es lo que pienso de ti.

_ Yo ya sé que es lo que usted cree de mi usted mismo me lo dijo y ya me voy señor permiso.

CAPITULO 10, AMANECER: EL ANGEL O EL DIABLO

Apenas Salí de la habitación, parecía que el corazón se me iba a salir porque…..no lo sé .lo único que sé es que por alguna razón me parece amable, pero a la vez tan detestable su carácter lo hace ser una persona tan insensible tan difícil de tratar me pregunto si en verdad tendrá buena intención con esa disculpa pero si no fuera sincera su disculpa que aria yo.

Aunque estoy convencida de que algo malo trama al momento de disculparse conmigo logre notar entre esa mirada de ternura y compasión una mirada llena, de odio y maldad que hizo que me diera mucho miedo apenas encontré el mejor momento de irme lo aproveche porque ya no podía estar ante él, ahora me siento aliviada pero si trama algo tengo que saberlo.

Me siento atemorizada, pero no quise molestar a nana ya que estábamos muy ocupadas y darle una preocupación mas no sería muy sensato de mi parte por eso me lo calle pero siempre estuve al pendiente de ella y en especial al pendiente el Andrés.

_mi niña en que estás pensando.

_ bueno en realidad me pregunto porque alguien no me ha venido a buscar.

_luego no era que estabas sola…

_bueno si, no en realidad tengo familiares pero prefiero no verlos para mí es un gran problema verlos porque ellos son un peligro para mi y yo supongo que para ellos también lo soy por eso no quiero o no me atrevo a volver me causaron un dolor en el corazón en el que mis sentimientos desaparecieron y mis lágrimas se secaron de tanto llorar.

_nana como es el joven Andrés en sí.

_pues no lo conozco mucho porque él estudiaba antes fuera de la provincia así que no se mucho pero él siempre era serio pero a la vez muy alegre, siempre despreocupado y compartía aun que como todos los hijos de buenas familias son algo mimados y por eso su antipatía Asia los demás siempre fue grande siempre los veía por debajo de sus hombros y eso incomoda a los demás.

_vaya un antipático y grosero y que me dice del joven Daniel.

_bueno lo conozco desde que era un niño y pues al decir verdad él siempre ha sido algo distraído o más bien retraído de su familia se alejaba mucho y siempre estaba leyendo o escribiendo nadie sabe que escribía ni siquiera su hermano.

Mientras que estábamos hablando al otro lado de la cocina detrás de unos rosales estaba Daniel escuchando toda la conversación.

_alguien culto y callado aunque sabe yo creo que el silencio es la mejor compañía como la soledad abecés es mejor estar solo que acompañado asi evitamos causarle daño a los demás.

_sabes yo creo que algo requeté malo te pasó porque siempre que hablas de esa manera tu expresión es triste y es como si trataras de ocultarlo pero entre más tratas de ocultarlo más se te nota.

_no eso no es verdad

_dime porque solamente te guardas el dolor para ti para eso yo estoy aquí para consolar tu dolor para calmar tu llanto para acerté sonreír aunque tenga que hacer tonterías me parece que no es bueno guardarse el dolor en el corazón.

_pero si yo le cuento a usted no le diría a nadie….

_claro que no soy como una tumba anda dime.

_vera todo empezó cuando mi padre conoció a una mujer hermosa y muy distinguida deseada por muchos hombres y envidiada por las demás, se enamoró y no tardo en caer rendido a sus pies mi madre que tenía una enfermedad degenerativa para la cual no existe cura , no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo y pues no tuvo de otra que dejarlo ella y un novio que ella había tenido antes de casarse se volvieron a reencontrar cuando él se enteró de que ella estaba enferma entonces el no tardó en llegar a verla por lo tanto ante la impotencia de mi madre ante su engaño , pues por primera vez ella escucho a su corazón y mientras que vivió estuvo al lado del hombre que siempre amo él se llamaba camilo su mejor amigo y el hombre que siempre amo , al igual que el a ella.

Mi padre por celos la mato y lo mato de paso a él, yo me lleve a mi hermana lejos de él, después de un tiempo él nos encontró y caso a mi hermana con un joven adinerado llamado Damián a un principio quería hacer hasta lo imposible por separarlos pero como logre entender el amor que se tenían el uno al otro deje de intentarlo y me alegre por ella, el padre de Damián se llamaba Manuel , entonces el me oficio ir a vivir a su casa para poder cuidar a su casa y como él era un hombre y yo mujer fue imposible no enamorarnos siempre trate de negarme no quería aceptarlo pero al final caí rendida en sus tibios y cálidos brazos en los que me sentía protegida, aún recuerdo sus caricias , sus besos , sus miradas esa pequeña sonrisa que ponía al verme en mi desnudes y en las mañanas siempre dispuesto a leerme libros a llevarme a lugares tan hermosos que parecía que ni existían pero como siempre tengo que cargar con lo más horrible del destino me lo arrebataron mi padre no solo mato a mi madre y a camilo sino que también mato a Manuel , cuando nos íbamos a casar en secreto ya que éramos casi familia lo cual era algo prohibido y en un arranque de ira en cuestión de minutos acabo con mi felicidad y creo que jamás la recuperare nana que se supone que haga yo si ese hombre vuelve a tratar de arruinar mi vida no sé si pueda soportar tanto dolor tanta angustia que reprime mi corazón casi hasta dejarlo sin sangre que fluir como… dígame

_yo comprendo tu dolor y no logro entender como pudo hacer tanto daño y que jamás lo hayan atrapado sin ser culpado.

_es porque él es un supuesto señor de la alta sociedad, tiene dinero y aparte de todo tiene una mujer que es mucho más rica que él, que sería capaz de dar la vida por él.

_por ahora gracias a dios que estas aquí , donde ese hombre no te encuentre mi niña el sufrimiento que te causaría su presencia aquí.

En ese momento el llanto desenfrenado me tomo por débil y no pude evitar dejar de llorar y llorar.

_nana yo tengo miedo de que el me encuentre.

_disculpen pero porque no están haciendo sus labores, dijo Daniel que acababa de salir de su escondite para tratar de detener mi llanto.

_disculpe señor es que yo no…perdóneme yo voy a arreglar la mesa de inmediato con su permiso joven.

_pero mi niña si tú no estás en condiciones para…en ese momento el la interrumpió abruptamente y dijo.

_no se preocupe ella estará bien, además de que si la causa de su llanto es el trabajo entonces usted la ayudara.

De inmediato nana sospecho que él había escuchado algo de la conversación por casualidad eso supuso ella, porque en ningún momento él había preguntado la causa y ninguna de las dos le habíamos dicho el porqué.

Mientras que arreglaba todo en el comedor don Daniel se quedó en una esquina de las escaleras mirándome de una manera casi lela no movía sus parpados casi para nada, me incomodo demasiado que el estuviera hay así que yo le pregunte a él…

_se le ofrece algo señor

_es que acaso necesito pedir permiso para estar en mi casa.

_por supuesto que no, señor es solo que lo vi hay y pensé que necesitaría algo.

Pero el solamente callo y no dijo palabra alguna por un tiempo y siguió así, no quiso decirme nada y no dejaba de mirarme. Me canse de alguna manera de su presencia de que no me decía nada por eso me dispuse a ir a arreglar las habitaciones.

_con su permiso le dije mientras subía las escaleras. Y algo que salió de su boca me puso en alerta, algo que me hizo pensar en muchas cosas pero no en ninguna respuesta.

_me contaras tu pasado, porque estás aquí y que es lo que quieres.

_que

_si dime que es lo que quieres.

_no sé de qué me está hablando

_no mientas.

_por favor deje en paz yo no quiero hablar de nada del pasado, porque no hay nada que decir ni mucho menos nada que ocultar.

_si no hay nada que ocultar entonces, vendrás conmigo, me tomo de la mano y me llevo a una de las habitaciones basáis en las que habían chécheres y cosas que no se usaban me lanzo al fondo de ella y me ordeno que le dijera la razón por la que estaba llorando, que porque le decía a mi justa que mi padre había asesinado gente entre los cuales estaba el hombre quien yo había amado…..lo único que le dije fue que….

_eso ya había quedado en el pasado que no quería contárselo y si ya lo había escuchado para que molestar en ir a preguntármelo a mí.

_escucha hay cosas que es mejor ocultarlas pero no podrás huir del destino y aun que te lo niegues no podrías vivir feliz ni mucho menos tranquila, solamente piénsalo.

Salió de la habitación como nada dejándome a mí hecha un manojo de tristeza y pensamientos que aun que lo negara ese hombre tenía mucha razón debería olvidar el pasado y vivir mi vida aunque fuera pobre pero en fin es vida.

Una vida que aprovecharía al máximo, tal vez no volvería a amar a alguien.

Llego la gran celebración, la gran noche en donde las mujeres más finas y bellas asistirían al baile, y como nosotras éramos simples sirvientas no podíamos ni acercarnos por eso permanecimos en la cocina, no la pasamos hablando de libros y cosas no muy importantes.

Pero algo bien raro paso y fue que uno de los compañeros de Daniel me llevo a una de las habitaciones que aún estaban vacías, ya que no habían muchas personas que vivieran en la gran casa y me encerró allí con llave no me dejo salir en toda la velada.

Cuando todos se habían ido él fue a buscarme en la habitación, pero como se tardó mucho me dio algo de sueño y me dormí. Al día siguiente me levante normalmente a la misma hora de siempre a hacer mis tareas. La puerta de la habitación de Daniel estaba medio cerrada y alcance a ver que ya estaba arreglándose para irse.

_señor se le ofrece un café.

_si por favor, hoy va a ser un día muy difícil.

_ya se lo traigo señor, con su permiso.

De inmediato fui a la cocina a preparar el café y nana no estaba, eso era demasiado raro porque ella siempre se levantaba muy temprano para poner a hacer el desayuno y poder lavar la ropa.

_señor aquí está su desayuno.

_pero yo solo pedí un café.

_si señor ya sé, pero como para usted va a ser un día difícil se me ocurrió prepararle algo pues para que coma bien.

_bueno es cierto, gracias.

_por nada señor. Disculpe le puedo hacer una pregunta?

_si por supuesto cual es.

_usted no habrá visto por casualidad a mi nana es que no la encuentro por ningún lado.

_quien es nana.

_bueno yo le digo nana pero ella se llama justa ella siempre está conmigo señor.

_a si la despidieron.

_porque, si ella no tiene a donde ir ni mucho menos dinero.

_lo siento, pero su trabajo no es tan eficiente como el de alguien joven y como mi hermano se va y yo me voy a quedar entonces necesitaron cambiarla por alguien más eficiente y ya que nana era la sirvienta privada de mi hermano entonces la cambie.

_y…..por quien fue.

_por usted.

_por mí, pero si nana no ella no , yo me tengo que ir, con su permiso.

Y adonde crees que vas ahora trabajas solamente para mí por lo tanto no saldrás.

Pero yo tengo que encontrarla de seguro no ha comido nada y tan poco habrá dormido por favor déjeme ir.

_la dejare ir, si deja que yo la acompañe.

_porque

_para que no se le ocurra escaparse con esa mujer.

_porque yo haría algo así, solamente me encargare que tenga en donde vivir yo cuidare de ella.

_entonces que dice acepta.

_por supuesto que…..si, tengo que encontrarla como sea.

_eso es todo entonces vámonos ya.

_sí señor.

De inmediato Salí corriendo a mi habitación y tome una manta pequeña que me había dado nana para cubrirme la cabeza del sol. Cuando salimos note en la cara del joven Daniel que estaba preocupado o más bien pensativo en realidad no se ni como decirle a su expresión estaba tan callado y la mirada tan distraída que por alguna razón en mí también influyo y empezó una angustia aún más grande de la que ya tenía.

Pasamos prácticamente toda la mañana buscándola pero nunca la encontramos e incluso seguí saliendo todos los días a buscarla por todos lados abecés salía en la compañía del joven Daniel, pero aun así nunca la encontré.

un día por casualidad me acorde de que uno de los amigos de Daniel me habían encerrado en una habitación así que en el primer momento que lo vi libre me le acerque y le pregunte…..

_joven Daniel usted se acuerda de la fiesta que hace poco sus papas celebraron?

_por supuesto que sí porque?

_porque ahora que me acuerdo, uno de sus amigos me encerró en una de las habitaciones y no sé porque, usted lo sabe.

_saberlo ja , claro que lo se porque yo le ordene que te encerara.

_porque.

_porque tu amado padre vino a buscarte y como yo oí tu conversación con justa aquel día supuse que no querías que él te viera y mucho menos que supiera que estas en esta casa, verdad.

_ E…ese hombre porque vino , que es lo que quería dígamelo.

_por supuesto averiguar si vivías en esta casa o si conocemos tu paradero.

_el venia solo.

_no, venia acompañado de un hombre joven como de mi edad alto, cabello castaño, ojos cafés oscuros y supongo que para muchas mujeres él era un buen mozo porque muchas de inmediato seme acercaron y me preguntaron sobre él.

_quien será ese hombre tengo un presentimiento pero muy malo.

Sospecharon ellos de usted joven Daniel.

_supongo que sí, y en verdad espero que así sea porque si no se convencieron tendremos muchos problemas por tu causa.

_eso ya lo sé, me tendré que ir para no causarles más problemas ya ha sido suficiente.

_no te puedes ir, a menos que yo te lo ordene sabes.

_pero usted mismo lo ha dicho mi presencia en esta casa significa muchos problemas.

_si así es…

_a que quiere llegar con todo esto, para que me quiera aquí.

_eso lo sabrás con el tiempo pero mientras tanto no debes salir de la casa siempre tendrás que estar aquí, por lo menos mientras que ellos se van.

_no sé qué es lo que está planeando pero estoy segura que no me gusta ni un poco.

CAPITULO 11: LA SENCIBILIDAD SE PIERDE EN EL MOMENTO EN EL QUE SE PIERDE EL CORAZON.

De alguna u otra manera tenía que irme ni aun que él me lo ordenara yo no podía quedarme aun no entendía porque él quería que yo me quedara, si el mismo había dicho que el que yo estuviera en su casa era un peligro y yo no tenía por qué causarle problemas a él, solamente quería acabar de una buena vez con todo.

No deseo volver a sufrir por alguien y mucho menos causar penas innecesarias a personas que desean ayudarme, sé muy bien que la señora lidia no estaba enterada y de seguro tampoco su hijo Andrés y mucho menos el señor Manuel, por lo tanto decidí irme esa misma noche pero aun así tenía miedo de dejar ese lugar y al final resultar en las manos del hombre que más detestaba en este mundo por todo el daño que me causo por la tristeza y en la soledad que me ha dejado.

Las personas cambiado y mucho, nos acostumbramos a los cambios fácilmente pero tanto mi sensibilidad, mi amor mi pasión y todos mis deseos ajenos a mi felicidad tan inalcanzables como querer tapar el sol con un dedo.

Tan imposible tan fugas tan triste y la soledad siempre mi compañera pero jamás mi pareja, por eso creí que si me acercaba a el de seguro saldría aún más herida y la palabra perdón se había ahogado junto conmigo y mi corazón se desangro a cada momento a cada momento en el que recordaba la expresión del rostro de Manuel al morir lleno de horror, pero siempre en esos momentos siempre fingía ante mi serenidad y calma para no impacientare ni mucho menos asustarme.

Pero entre mas fingía mas me lastimaba más Asia que me sintiera culpable, que sus miradas pudieran acusarme diría en su contra que la pasión que me envolvía en sus miradas en el rose de sus manos por mi cuerpo eran las culpables de mi desdicha de mi pena y de la pasión desenfrenada que sentía al verlo.

Pero jamás pude decirle exactamente como Asia que me sintiera en sus brazo tan protegida, sin miedo, no le temía a nada solamente deseaba compartir mis penas, mi felicidad, mi amor, deseos y sueños solo con él, y ahora que ya no está…el corazón me duele a un más la tristeza me invade el dolor de recordar sus caricias, su cálida sonrisa.

Un hombre que apenas conocía se volvió en menos de un mes la persona más importante del mundo, implacable para mi existencia, la única persona que pudo dominar mi espíritu y moldearlo a su gusto asiendo que esta alma indomable tomara el camino del amor y que en mi se despertara esa pación que nunca nadie había podido despertar y ahora es tiempo de olvidar a mi amado Manuel quien me dio los meses más hermosos de mi vida los más apasionados y tranquilos despreocupados y sencillos.

Por tanto tiempo he vivido agobiada por su recuerdo y ahora me he dado de cuenta que nunca nadie podrá remplazarlo que yo no deseo olvidarlo, solo deseo seguir amándolo y ante su recuerdo sonreír y jamás maldecir ese amor que por culpa de una mala persona jamás le volvería a ver. El Destino me lo trajo y ese mismo se lo llevo pero de algo estoy más que segura ese hombre solamente fue mío y seguirá siendo mío y de nadie más.

CAPITULO 12: FRANCISCO RENDEÑO, EL ABOGADO.

Yo ya había decidido irme pero antes de irme definitivamente tenía que ver a mi hermana no podía dejarla en las penas y en mi recuerdo solo quería que supiera que yo estaba bien y que iniciaría por completo una nueva vida.

Decidí volver a Boyacá para verla, cuando estaba bajando de uno de los coches por casualidad me encontré con don francisco rendeño.

_buenas tardes don francisco vaya que sorpresa.

_si así es pero más sorpresa me da verla a usted por acá ya que se había ido hace muchos meses

_bueno si, es que yo...

_estoy al tanto de su situación ya que don José el padre del difunto Manuel que descanse en paz , me contrato para ayudarla y para ajusticiar a su padre pero por algún razón su padre hizo un trato con don José en donde este le pedía a su padre que no la fuera a buscar a usted porque él no deseaba que la lastimara más.

_porque el hizo eso y para que molestarse.

_porque el bien sabia como usted amaba a su hijo y como el después de que murió su esposa jamás se había interesado en una mujer hasta tal punto de tratar de presentársela, supongo que eso hizo que el quisiera que usted viera una vida tranquila y después de tantas desgracias el merecer vivir feliz es algo que nadie se lo puede negar.

_tal vez usted tenga razón, pero mi padre no cumplió su trato y fue a buscarme la razón por la que estoy hoy aquí es porque vine a despedirme definitivamente de mi hermana angú, él me está buscando junto con otro hombre y yo creo que sea Antonio él es quien mato a Manuel pero el joven Daniel me lo describió demasiado joven, alto y de seguro muy apuesto por eso no creo que sea el cómplice de mi padre por lo tanto me preocupa más que creo que Antonio debe de estar tratando de encontrarme por eso mi visita a mi hermana y a su esposo será breve.

_señorita dalla yo creo que usted debería ver al padre de Manuel, tal vez la ayude.

_ no creo que sea prudente además de que antes le cause problemas y no solo eso sino que por mi culpa mataron a Manuel y no me atrevo a darle la cara, como espera que vaya yo a verlo.

_no pierda la esperanza señorita, usted ya sabe que para poder amar se tiene que aprender a sufrir, por eso creo que es necesario que vaya a verlo de inmediato ya que supongo que él sabe de su presencia en estos momentos.

_como lo sabría el sí apenas llegue.

_uno de sus criados paso hace un momento y nos vio de seguro ya está enterado por eso debe ir.

_está bien

_no lo diga como si fuera un castigo de dios.

_tal vez si lo es don francisco, hasta luego que descanse usted.

_lo mismo le digo señorita, si ahora me dispensa me tengo que ir pues el trabajo nunca espera.

_pase usted.

CAPITULO 13: LOS RECUERDOS JAMAS SE OLVIDAN

Después de este encuentro tan repentino no me quedo de otra que dirigirme directamente a la casa donde vivía Manuel, en la que no quería entrar por miedo a volver a derrumbarme, por miedo a desfallecer por su aroma, por los recuerdos que estaba tratando de no recordar, pero aun así aunque hice lo imposible por no llorar no sirvió de nada en la primera y de solo recordar todo lo vivido no pude evitar llorar y llorar.

Pero en el momento más dramático e irónico de mí tristeza entro en la habitación José el padre de Manuel y me dijo:

_ dalla porque has venido.

_es que mi padre me está buscando y solo vine a despedirme de mi hermana porque jamás voy a volver.

_porque no se queda y de paso usted queda protegida.

_no puedo porque si me quedo de seguro algo malo le pasara a mi hermana y a su esposo y de paso lo volvería a involucrar a usted, que no se le olvide que por mi ahora Manuel está él está.

_no puede seguir culpándose, por lo que paso eso ya no importa porque no podrá vivir su vida y en especial si el sigue detrás de usted.

_eso ya lo sé, por eso es mejor que me alegue no quiero perder a alguien más, aunque no hay persona que amara más que a Manuel por eso quiero cuidar a mi familia de ese monstruo sediento de ambiciones absurdas.

_comprendo su punto de vista, tenga en cuenta que usted es la más lastimada aquí y aun que se alegue tenga por seguro que él, la va a encontrar.

_pero entonces que hago a donde espera que vaya si no tengo a donde ir.

_tengo una ascienda lejos de aquí como después de unos tres veredas y estoy seguro que haya nadie la va a reconocer ni mucho menos la van a encontrar, usted puede disponer de esa casa solo para usted, incluso se la puede quedar esa de ahora en adelante es su casa y usted será la señora de esa casa.

_pero yo no puedo aceptarla es que….

_es que nada, la decisión está tomada por eso es mejor que se cuide esta noche quédese aquí y mañana nos vamos para allá.

_está bien, muchas gracias por ayudarme.

_no es nada es lo que puedo hacer por la persona que amo a mi hijo.

_señor no….

_no te sientas culpable ya paso y eso es todo.

_si, buenas noches.

_buenas noches.

Al día siguiente José y yo salimos de la casa para la ascienda que estaba en Sogamoso sinceramente cuando él me apoyo me sentí algo aliviada pero de todas formas la angustia seguía era algo agorador el viaje desde Boyacá hasta Sogamoso por lo menos un día, cuando llegamos a la ascienda ya casi era de noche entonces don José se quedó y les dijo a todos los empleados que de ahora en adelante yo sería la dueña de la casa y que todos seguirían trabajando aquí que yo sería quien mandara y que me obedecerían sin importar que.

Todos quedaron algo sorprendidos por su orden y pensaron que yo era su amante o algo parecido, tanto que una de ella se atrevió a preguntárselo.

_señor pero entonces ella es su amante no.

_como acaba de decir usted.

_pues señor que si la trae aquí es por algo pues digo no

_le recomiendo que se guarde sus suposiciones para usted, y primero que todo ella era la esposa de Manuel.

La obedecen en todo si me entero de que alguien no está cumpliendo lo hecho entendido.

Todos le respondieron que sí.

_Por mi parte don José me gustaría hablar con usted a solas si me lo permite.

_claro que si

_vera creo que no es buena idea, además ya están pensando mal de usted.

_por eso no me preocupo en lo absoluto, además de que mi mujer y yo nos separamos hace un tiempo pero nunca lo hicimos público porque los chismes afectarían la vida de nuestros hijos.

_si tiene razón, perdón si le causo molestias.

_no se preocupe ya se les pasara. Pero por ahora creo que es hora de dormir.

_si descanse.

_julia ven aquí.

_si patrón que se le ofrece.

_lleva a la señorita a su habitación.

_a la de huéspedes señor.

_no, a la principal.

_como mande señor, con su permiso

_señorita por favor sígame.

_si

_y señora usted que es del señor José discúlpeme usted si soy metiche pero es que quiero saber.

_él es el padre de Manuel, el hombre a quien amo pero ya no está, y como tengo problemas familiares el piensa ayudarme, por eso me quedo aquí, no piense mal ninguna intención tengo yo con don José.

_porque.

_pues porque es el padre de Manuel y aparte de todo porque él me da miedo y a la vez le tengo mucho respeto.

_que si da miedo pus si da mucho miedo verdad.

_jajaja bueno pero me podría traer algo de agua caliente que me voy a bañar.

_si señora.

_gracias.

Mientras que julia me iba a traer el agua caliente yo esperaba que fuera de mañana para que don José me dijera que es lo que tenía que hacer, las cosas al parecían solucionaban solas de alguna manera sentía que don José tramaba algo pero no sabia

Al día siguiente me preparaba y le pedí a una de las criadas que me ayudara a ponerme el vestido era demasiado grande y como llevaba varios fondos debajo de él me quedaba algo difícil ponérmelo sola, yo siempre llevaba a cualquier lado todos los vestidos que Manuel compro para mí.

Era un vestido cuello de bandeja, color blanco con puntos azules y en las mangas llevaba dos pequeños moños azules en la parte superior de las mangas.

Mientras que me arreglaba una de las criadas le servía el desayuno a don José.

Cuando ya estaba arreglada, baje de inmediato a desayunar y supongo que don José quedo impresionado o algo por el estilo porque yo siempre llevaba ropa de criada.

_ Baya que bien se ve usted, porque nunca la había visto así y de donde saco usted ese vestido.

_vera es que como yo me fui tuve que empezar a trabajar de criada y me acostumbre demasiado a esta ropa y por eso nunca usaba estos vestidos que Manuel me regalo.

_usted tuvo que pasar mucho para poder estar tranquila pero usted ahora no tendrá que preocuparse por nada como le había dicho antes ahora usted es la señora de esta casa, sabe esta casa no es mía era de Manuel y él puso esta casa a su nombre mucho antes de que usted se convenciera de su amor, supongo que él estaba seguro que lograría conquistar su corazón.

_ Manuel, por dios porque él estaba tan convencido…. se esforzó mucho por mí, a pesar de mis desplantes el confiaba en mí y si yo no lo hubiera amado él hubiera sufrido mucho, yo sería la causa de su tristeza. En ese momento las lágrimas se apoderaron de mí.

_pero no fue así, lo amaste y el té amo y eso es suficiente niña, pero por ahora lo mejor es asegurarte. Bueno yo me voy y en unos meses volveré a verla así que siéntase en su casa, bueno ya que es así mientras tanto disfrútalo.

_hasta luego don Manuel, muchas gracias.

_claro bueno nos vemos señorita.

Cuando don José se fue lo primero que hice fue ordenarle a josefina quien era otra de las criadas que mandara a llamar a uno de los que arreglaban los jardines que viniera.

_patrona aquí estas Plinio él es quien arregla los jardines de la ascienda.

_bueno gracias.

_que se le ofrece patrona pa que soy bueno.

_vera he estado viendo los jardines y me parecen pobres y algo desarreglados.

_pues si algo así es que pus yo no estaba aquí porque tenía problemas familiares y tenía que arreglarlos.

_bueno eso lo entiendo, pero desde ahora tendrá usted que arreglarlos y claramente recibirá su paga como todos los demás.

_claro que si patrona.

_bien, entonces necesito que pongan dos fuentes una en el centro y la otra en la entrada de la casa. Es que me gusta ese toque se ve muy elegante y quiero que por toda la casa en la entrada y en todos lados cuelguen flores y enredaderas.

_si señora enseguida.

Aun que se tardaron un poco lograron poner las fuentes y hacer que los jardines se vieran tan vivos como el sol en las mañanas y como la luna en las noches más estrelladas.

Como no había nada que hacer me dedique a la jardinería y a leer muchos libros, los cuales me gustaban adoraba leer supongo que esa era una de mis pasiones.

Tan bien me dedique a revisar las habitaciones y en una ellas encontré muchas fotos de Manuel y de su padre, su madre y su hermano la nostalgia se olía en el ambiente. Pero en realidad lo que me Asia sonreír era verlo en las fotos tan feliz.

Pero bueno lo que tenía que hacer era poner en orden la casa porque ninguna de los que trabajaban allí

Eran tan eficientes como yo esperaba que fueran así que tuve que ponerles algunas reglas algo estrictas, pero bueno después de todo hace mucho que nadie iba a esa casa así que obviamente con permiso de don José hice unos cambios. En los cuales estaba el arreglo de los jardines y de otras cosas.

Empecé una vida equilibrada y sin preocupaciones y como nadie me conocía para mí era mucho mejor.

Me hice amiga muy rápido de María Gonzales esposa del capitán de la armada central de Tunja y como ella solo vivía a una cuadra de mi ascienda pues me parecía algo muy bueno porque ella era joven y nos entendíamos muy bien.

Ella me dijo que muchos en el lugar cuestionaban mi origen y además de todo creían que yo me acostaba con don José, ya que él me había traído a su casa e incluso los empleados se ponían a chismorrear de cosas que en realidad ni interesan por eso supuse que hay muchas cosas que las personal hablan sin pensar que en algún momento a ellos les tocaría estar en algún chisme desagradable.

Pasaron varios meses y todo se había solucionado por arte de magia pero tanta tranquilidad hacia que dudara más de mi seguridad

Por eso decidí que hubiera más seguridad en la casa y cuando volvió a ir don José me pregunto la razón a lo cual le conteste que era muy raro que nadie preguntara por mi después de todo meses atrás él me estaba buscando.

_no es algo por lo cual deba usted angustiarse de seguro su padre no supo en donde más buscarla y desistió.

_pero supongo que si fuera así, mi hermana estará segura?

_por supuesto que si Damián cuida muy bien de ella y es muy celoso como jamás pensé que el seria, un hombre es celoso pero el, la protege hasta de un resfriado.

_me alegra que ella pueda ser feliz le dije suspirando.

_hay que injusta es la vida me arrebato no solo a un hijo si no a un hombre enamorado y que pudo hacerla feliz y ahora usted vive infeliz.

_eso es verdad

_no ha pensado en casarse, trate de olvidarlo y vera que así usted no sufrirá más vivirá tranquila y feliz.

_es tan fácil decirlo pero hacerlo es otra cosa, la felicidad jamás es completa y ni siquiera sé si amare a alguien más que a Manuel.

_sé muy bien que es difícil pero el amor es algo que llega sin saberlo.

_eso es cierto algo así me ocurrió a mí con Manuel fue tan inesperado, tan excitante es el amor que a la vez es imposible pero tan sufrible y doloroso.

_bueno, teniendo en cuenta que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo es mejor que lo olvides, y dejemos atrás este tema porque usted se aflige demasiado al recordarlo. Está bien.

_si tiene razón, es que la terquedad no me deja, me da miedo olvidarlo y al final saber que me quedare sola y sin su recuerdo.

_por ahora olvídelo, y viva tranquila aquí todo el mundo cuidara de usted ya que les dije a todos que usted era la esposa de Manuel mi hijo por lo tanto cuidaran de usted si algo malo le pasa todos estarán al pendiente de usted.

_si, gracias y lamento causarle tantas molestias.

Con una pequeña sonrisa me dijo:

_no cree que es algo tarde para que sienta pena , al decir verdad me gusta mucho tener su compañía y saber que tengo a quien ir a ver de vez en cuando , como siempre estoy trabajando no tengo tiempo y cuando lo tengo no sé a quién ir a ver.

_le sonreí muy tiernamente.

_me alegra tenerla usted es como una hija para mi por eso todo lo que necesite o le moleste o le preocupe no dude en escribirme en una carta o si estoy cerca en buscarme y decírmelo.

_gracias de nuevo me alegra tener a alguien que me apoye y cuide de mi tan a gusto se siente tener a alguien.

_ es mejor estar acompañado que solo.

_por cierto usted sabe quién es esa mujer tan descarada que viene a esta casa a insultarme de ramera y que de seguro según ella no solo tuve relacione con su hijo si no con usted y de paso con su otro hijo, descarada mujer chismorrotea por todo lado sin saber quién y por todo lo que he pasado no tienen ni la menor idea de todo lo que sufrí por Manuel antes y después de que murió.

_en donde vive esa mujer.

_cruzando la esquina cada vez que me ve me hace preguntas desagradables acerca de mis supuestos encuentros con ustedes, claro que la ignoro pero aun así sigue preguntándome.

_ella…. jumm. Quien lo iba a pensar…..

_quien es ella, acaso usted la conoce.

_por desagracia sí.

_disculpe si le hice acordar de algo que no es agradable para usted

_no es nada de eso, si no que esa mujer es la más chismosa de todas e inventa chismes y cosas que no vienen al caso.

_y quien es.

_se llama Rufina solerías hace un año quedo viuda.

_que pena es tan triste de seguro debe sentirse muy sola y ella tiene hijos.

_no por desgracia su marido no podía darle descendencia pero aun ni siquiera eso logro separarlos.

_que bello, se amaron verdad.

_pues todo el mundo dice que sí que era una pareja muy unida que hablaban con tanta confianza que incluso hablaban de cosas que tanto nosotros los hombres no nos atrevemos a hablar con ustedes las mujeres.

_se quedara aquí don José.

_si es que estoy muy aburrido haya y me gusta sentirme acompañado, deje de decirme don simplemente llámeme José

_ No yo creo que no , no me atrevería.

_atrévase al igual que llamo a Manuel de esa manera cariñosa espero que usted me vea a mi como un padre no como un hombre que simplemente le debe algo.

_pero eso es algo que me da vergüenza hacer y además de que le he causado muchas penas.

_otra vez la burra al trigo ya le dije que olvide eso ahora soy su padre un padre que se dedicara a cuidarla.

_bueno como usted quiera.

_es mejor que olvidemos esa formalidad y que rompamos ese campo que nos separa, porque no tratas de tutearme.

_está bien José.

_y que te gustaría hacer como me voy a quedar una buena temporada deberías salir más, según las empleadas no sales mucho.

_bueno es que como aun no conozco a mucha gente solo a maría Gonzales y pues no me dan muchas ganas de salir si salgo sola.

_tiene vestidos.

_he si todos los que Manuel me dio

_creo que necesitaras más porque solo diez vestidos no son lo suficiente para alguna mujer.

_bueno eso es algo que le tengo que desmentir pues no es así somos más flexibles de lo que ustedes creen.

_bueno pero si te gustaría.

_si, gracias.

_ sabes tengo un amigo que tiene un hijo y viven por aquí, él es joven y muy apuesto a parte de todo es muy inteligente y bien estudiado y supongo que sería un buen partido.

_se lo agradezco pero creo que no estoy lista.

_tal vez solo tal vez sea para que lo conozcas y trates de familiarizarte con él y a su forma de ser.

_pero cuando seria eso.

_mañana.

_he mañana pero no cree que es algo apresurado.

_el tiempo pasa y por eso creo que entre más pronto lo olvides es mejor.

_hay no sé qué hacer con usted es imposible controlarlo o por dios igual a Manuel incontrolables y caprichosos cuando querían algo eran capaces de suplicar por tenerlo.

_bueno yo no soy caprichoso y mucho menos capaz de suplicar pero si es por ver la sonrisa por alguien que yo quiera si, si sería capaz de eso y mucho más.

_baya verlo a usted ahora hace que me sienta conmovida.

_conmovida?... ha dicho usted, porque.

_si, bueno es que me recuerda a Manuel de cierta manera.

_me sonroja que diga eso.

_perdóneme si lo hago sentir incomodo le aseguro que esa no era mi intención.

_no se preocupe es mejor que vaya a descansar yo me marcho hoy mismo al caer la tarde.

_entendido.

Después de que él se fue pasaron 4 meses y abandone la ascienda me fui directamente a Boyacá, me encargue de que nadie me reconociera en lo más mínimo en el transcurso de unas semanas me vi envuelta en muchos conflictos ya que al parecer yo era una fugitiva, mi padre había enviado a todo un batallón completo para buscarme lo único que me tranquilizaba era que nadie estaría involucrado , poco después en una casona hoy que mi padre había matado a muchos hombres , mujeres y niños , no lo habían a presado porque al parecer ellos eran del grupo de los contrarios , no apoyaban la política actual, ni a quien la imponía.

Al parecer el aún me tenía comprometida con un viejo que no tenía ni idea de quien era por lo tanto decidí presentarme en la casa de mi padre y dejar el pasado en el pasado y vivir en el presente, al llegar a la gran casa, porque si era una gran casa me había afectado el presentir la muerte el color carmín de la sangre en las paredes y el recuerdo de la muerte de Manuel y del color rojo que aquel día tomo para sí mismo

La ira era algo que por suerte yo nunca pude controlar para muchos en ese tiempo que una mujer pensara en su libertad, en sus derechos en sus deseos estaba más que prohibido por eso me pareció una gran ventaja ante él y ante todos le demostraría a el que yo ya no era esa mujer dulce y tierna que él había engendrado.

Al encontrarnos cara a cara el en un intento de hacerme perder los estribos me dijo Algo que destruyó por completo mi tranquilidad eso definitivamente me hizo enloquecer.

Solamente me dijo:

_es doloroso perder a alguien importante para ti verdad.

_si te refieres a Manuel eso es algo que ya termino, lo ame y lo alejaste de mi de la manera más vil y espantosa de este mundo….yo….

_no me refería al bastardo de tu marido ya fallecido si no a tu tan querida hermana mi pequeña hijita y a su bastarda familia es doloroso pero necesario.

_Necesario, necesario acaso matar a las personas que me hacen feliz te hace alguna gracia acaso te hace sentir dios o algo parecido.

_no es porque me haga sentir dios sino que simplemente eres la mayor por lo tanto la sucesora ya que tienes mi sangre estas obligada a….

_obligada a que

_pues veras estando tu tan angustiada por tu hermana su marido, tu suegro y los demás no me pondrías atención por eso me deshice de todo lo que te preocupada ..

_entonces eso quiere decir que el padre de Manuel también esta….muerto.

_no efectivamente, simplemente le pedí amablemente de ti, si no quería que te lastimara y como un hombre acepto.

_ Como un hombre?

_si, a pesar de ser tu suegro te amo al igual que tu amado Manuel, es una gran pena porque es alguien adinerado y tiene una buena pinta es caballeroso y atento, es noble.

_si, eso y mucho más a comparación de usted que no tiene nada de bueno, es un simple bastardo ignorante y aun así pretende ser un gran señor con esa mojigata de acompañante.

_yo no te permito que me juzgues mocosa

_si, tal vez sea una mocosa pero una mocosa que a sufrido mucho por su causa es culpa suya el que yo esté en este lugar en estas circunstancias si mi madre no se hubiera casado con usted de seguro ella sería feliz, y mi hermana y yo seriamos hijas de él y no de usted, ellas seguirían vivas y todo estaría bien.

_tal vez, pero no fue así por lo tanto tú me perteneces y tendrás que hacer lo que yo ordene.

_no, antes de hacer algo así prefiero morir una y mil veces usted destruyo mi vida y ahora yo acabare con la suya. (Debajo de una enagua saque un cuchillo, como el vestido me estorbaba lo corte hasta la rodilla dándome más campo) como no era de sorprenderse mi padre estuvo muy atento a todos mis movimientos y se percató, (tomo de una armadura una espada) hay empezó la verdadera confrontación.

Cuchillo contra una espada yo estaba en gran desventaja por eso me alcanzaron una espada igualmente, al parecer él pensaba que yo no sabía cómo defenderme pero de echo Manuel me había instruido muy bien en el manejo de la espada le dio a mi padre algo de asombro cuando empezó el combate de los dos era la vida o la muerto todo o nada el perdedor tenía que ser uno de los dos él o yo y si llegase a ser posible moriríamos los dos lo llevaría de vuelta del infierno de donde salió junto conmigo

En el momento en el que nuestros destinos se unieron por la sangre y si la sangre nos unió la sangre nos separaría, mi padre estaba muy consciente de ello por eso no tuvo compasión con migo me ataco como en verdad estuviera peleando con un hombre, en verdad me sorprendió lo asustado que estaba en sus ojos se veía la desesperación y la angustia en cambio los míos demostraban ira y soledad, tristeza por eso no me desborone ante el peligro la sangre me hervía y eso me dio valor.

Yo…ya estaba herida no a muerte pero en fin y al cabo herida, mi padre igualmente pero no tanto ya estábamos cansados y en un descuido de él lo atravesé sin piedad alguna el solo recordar como lastimo a los que yo amaba me enfurecía, le iba a dar el último golpe cuando llego el pare de Manuel y vio la escalofriante escena, confundido se quedó mirando sin decir nada, el bien sabía que se lo merecía más que nadie que era un ser despreciable y malvado.

Pero por estar mirándolo mi padre se escapó y no logre encontrarlo por ningún lado, seguimos buscando semanas y semanas pero nada.

Ahora comprendo que la vida diaria de las personas normales sigue de diferentes maneras la vida de ellos transcurre tranquila, y lentamente pero…..me he dado de cuenta que mi vida nunca será tranquila hasta que yo acabe con todos los que se atreven a causarme daño a mí y a las personas que amo, y entre ellos está mi padre de quien estoy segura que no murió por esa herida. Yo…..lo estaré esperando siempre, como él dijo la venganza en algo bello y a la vez horrible. Las personas siempre tiene dos caras y la cara que yo tengo nadie la ha conocido has ahora….

87


End file.
